New Rules
by chawk1993
Summary: Ever wondered what might happen if Anakin's padawan Ahsoka and Padmé's sister Sola found out that the Jedi and the Senator were married? Read on to find out what happens!
1. Homecoming

**A/N: **_This is an edit of the First chapter. _

_New Rules_

_Chapter One: Homecoming_

It was a sunny day on Planet Coruscant in the year 21BBY. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano had just returned home for a short 2 week break away from the war and Anakin was looking forward to spending some time with his secret wife Senator Padmé Amidala.

Anakin always looked forward to spending time away from Ahsoka's complaints about his unspeakable plans and actions. He also knew that his Padawan meant no harm in justifying his plans could very well get them both killed or something unspeakably bad could happen to them both.

She was just always concerned about doing everything by the book. Anakin often thought that Ahsoka was a miniature version of his best friend and former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"See you later, Snips." Anakin said as he headed toward the Senate building.

"See ya, Skyguy!" Ahsoka called back. Anakin chuckled.

He and Ahsoka were very close but he hated to admit it out loud especially in front of the troops and Obi-Wan and to Ahsoka herself.

As he walked toward the Senate building, he had to avoid being seen. He slipped up to Padmé's office to see if she was there. She wasn't there so he decided to head up to the apartments. He slipped through the shadows and entered his wife's apartment without being detected. As he opened the door and quietly closed it again he was welcomed by C-3PO.

"Oh. Master Anakin, welcome home!" exclaimed the droid.

"Thanks 3PO. Now shush." Said Anakin, happy and annoyed to see his old friend again.

"Oh right. Surprise Miss Padmé." Said 3PO lowering his voice. Anakin kept up against the wall and the shadows. He didn't have to wait long.

Padmé came into the room completely unaware of her husband's presence. When she had her back turned, Anakin came out of is hiding place and crept up behind Padmé.

Padmé always missed her husband and feared for his safety. Her faithful companion C-3PO was always alert and ready to comfort her if she became too overly concerned.

Padmé was on good terms with Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka and knew just how close her husband was to her. Ahsoka would often ask Padmé for advice about strategy

Covering her eyes with his hands, he says "Guess who." Padmé laughed.

"Ani, I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow." She lifted Anakin's hands from her eyes and turned to kiss him.

"I missed you." She said, her voice sounding almost glad that Anakin hadn't gotten hurt in battle.

"I'm fine, really." Anakin said stroking her cheek.

He leaned to kiss her again only the moment was interrupted by a familiar voice. He looked at his wife who just looked at him with an embarrassed expression coming across her face.

They both stood frozen in place waiting for the speaker to enter.


	2. Finding Out

**A/N:**_ Another edit_

_Chapter Two: Finding out_

"I've fixed R2 for you milady." Came Ahsoka's voice from the living room.

She walked in to see Padmé with her arms around Anakin's neck.

_Oh No! _Anakin and Padmé thought in unison.

They stared wide eyed at the Padawan who just stared back in awe back.

"Ahsoka," Said Anakin, his voice breaking with utter and complete shock. Ahsoka stopped in the doorway with her jaw literally hanging on the floor.

Her eyes grew wide. She dropped her tool kit which clattered to the floor. Before she could run from the apartment, Anakin force pushed the door of the apartment shut before using the Force again to lock the door from the outside.

"What _are you_ doing here?" Anakin asked, still in utter and complete shock.

"Padmé, asked me to come and fix R2 for her and give 3PO an oil change. To save you having to do it late" Ahsoka spluttered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with suspicion. Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks of panic.

"I think it's time I told you the truth, Snips. About Padmé and I." Said Anakin as Padmé quickly removed her arms from his neck.

They walked to the living room and Anakin sat on one side while Padmé sat beside him and Ahsoka sat on the vacant lounge.

"Shoot." She said ushering Anakin to start talking.

"OK," Anakin said taking a deep breath and looking over at Padmé whose expression was emotionless. She nodded for him to continue. "What you thought you knew about the relationship between myself and Padmé isn't what you thought it was."

Ahsoka thought about it for a moment. "OK..." she said, sounding out the word.

"We're married, Ahsoka." Padmé said simply before Anakin could open his mouth to say anything more. Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

"You're WHAT?" she almost screeched. "I had a feeling something was going on between you guys but I NEVER expected this." She stood up, trembling. Anakin could see that his Padawan's hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Anakin could breathe a sigh of relief. He was just happy that his Padawan now knew the truth.

"Ahsoka, you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Obi-Wan." Anakin said almost sounding like he was begging.

Ahsoka looked up at her master and to see how serious he was being.

"I promise Anakin that I won't tell anyone about this." Said Ahsoka raising her hand to vow that she WOULD keep her mouth shut

Anakin and Padmé exchanged surprised looks. "That's the first time you've ever called me by my name to my face, Snips." Anakin said smugly. Padmé giggled.

"In a senator's apartment is different to a battlefield, master." Sniggered Ahsoka. "So now what?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin didn't speak.

He had no idea what was to happen next. Now that the whole marriage thing was known evident to Ahsoka, she had to keep her mouth shut. She would die to protect anything involving Anakin's secret life. She owed him that much.

Padmé laid her head on Anakin's shoulder and sighed happily. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. As long as her master was happy she was too. She had thought of things that may have gone on between Anakin and Padmé but she NEVER in her wildest dreams thought that they were married. She now felt like a member of a new family. This was bound to be an interesting alliance.

_Please Review!_


	3. Sola calls for Help

**A/N: **_Edit... AGAIN_

_Chapter Three: Sola calls for help _

In the Jedi temple, Master Yoda and Mace Windu sat with Obi-Wan talking about the war, when the room's comlink started beeping. It automatically activated revealing a woman who looked strikingly like Senator Amidala.

"Greeting masters. I am Sola Naberrie of Naboo. An ambassador to her majesty, Queen Neeyutnee herself. Several members of the Queen's staff including several ambassadors, Naboo Representative Jar-Jar Binks and security personnel, have been taken capture by an unknown female assassin. I was able to escape to the shadows in order to get in contact with you. Please send aid immediately." She said, almost begging for help.

The masters exchanged looks of worry. They had never worked with an Ambassador of the Queen before, but they had worked with the Queen before so they knew what to expect... kind of.

"Ventress!" Obi-Wan and Mace said in unison. "Try and stay hidden, milady. We'll send some Jedi with reinforcements immediately."

Sola could breathe easily. "Thank you masters! Oh she's coming!" the Hologram shut off.

The masters sat silent before Yoda spoke up.

"Obi-Wan, contact your former Padawan you will, and assign him this assignment along with his Padawan."

Obi-Wan rose from his seat and bowed to the masters.

"I will contact Anakin immediately, master." He bowed again and left the room.

Once away from the door of the temple, Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink and contacted Anakin. He knew that when it came to Ventress, she was no doubtfully up to no good.

"Anakin, come in. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He didn't answer so Obi-Wan tried again.

"Anakin, come in. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_Please Review!_


	4. Urgent Call

**A/N: **_Yet another edit_

_Chapter Four: Urgent Call_

Back at Padmé's apartment, Anakin and Padmé filled Ahsoka in on their love story. Ahsoka looked as if she wanted to puke. She was about to scream when Anakin's comlink went off.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said finally able to get in contact with his former Padawan.

"Oh, master. What can I do for you?" Padmé and Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan.

"Greetings Master Kenobi." Ahsoka greeted Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Greetings, Ahsoka. Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan said bowing his head in respect. Ahsoka and Padmé did the same.

"Anakin, you and Ahsoka have been assigned to rescue various political figures on Naboo." Padmé's heart skipped a beat at Obi-Wan's words. She knew that her sister was among them. But she kept quiet.

Anakin noticed his wife's distress and jumped in to help.

"Master, could Senator Amidala come along?" he asked. Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment before speaking again.

"She'd best not get involved." Obi-Wan warned his former Padawan. Anakin and Ahsoka suspected that Obi-Wan was on to something.

"Master Kenobi. I think my sister was captured by this enemy. I have to be the one to rescue her. I have to be. She won't trust anyone else. I want to help along with Ana- I mean Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano." She corrected herself.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"Senator, if it's a personal matter. You'd better not get involved." Obi-Wan said sincerely.

"Master Kenobi, this must mean a lot to her if she wants to come with us." Ahsoka said in a reasoning tone, wanting to help her friend. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Oh right then, Senator try and stay safe because whatever Ventress is planning to do isn't going to be pleasant."

Padmé stiffened.

"Ventress is behind this?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka who was frozen in place.

"We'll get Ventress, Master." Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded before speaking.

"I hope so, Anakin. I can't stand the fact that we keep letting Ventress get away."

Anakin grinned smugly before turning to his wife and Padawan.

"We can do this." He said and they both agreed.

"May the force be with you all." Obi-Wan said giving one last bow to the trio.

"May the force be with you, Master Kenobi." The trio said in unison just as the hologram of Obi-Wan shut off.

They stayed silent for a moment before Anakin decided to break the silence.

"Go pack. We leave immediately." Ahsoka and Padmé looked each other before rushing off to Padmé and Anakin's room to pack Padmé's things up for the trip back to Naboo.

_Please review!_


	5. Worry and the wrong Turn

**A/N: **_Edited again!_

_Chapter Five: Worry and the wrong turn_

It had been sometime since Ahsoka had been on Naboo and she was excited yet scared with returning to the planet that almost taken her life when the vial and yet evil Doctor Vindi had unleashed the Blue Shadow Virus. She had been on Naboo since then, of course. She and Anakin had rescued Force sensitive children from the evil clutches of Cade Bane.

For Padmé she was returning home but not for a break. Naboo was also the one planet where she and Anakin had fallen in love and married. Now she had to go on a mercy mission to rescue her sister from Asajj Ventress' clutches.

Ahsoka helped her pack and the pair hurried out of the room to join Anakin, R2 and 3PO in the living room.

"Ready to go?" asked Anakin, rising from the couch at the sound of his wife and Padawan's footsteps.

"Yep, let's go Master." Ahsoka said with a slight nod of her head.

She exchanged glances with Padmé who nodded in agreement.

With one last glance at her husband, Padmé lead the group out of Senate building one at a time so they didn't attract attention and headed aboard the Twilight. Once on board, Anakin ordered R2 to fire up the engines. Anakin knew what he had to do.

"OK, to Naboo." Ahsoka said as she took control of the ship.

Padmé took hold of the pilot chair head rest fearing for her life. Anakin turned to see his wife holding on with her life.

"Relax. She's actually a really good flyer." Ahsoka tried her head so she was looking out of the corner of her eye. "When she wants to be." Anakin finished with a smug look on his face.

"Hey!" protested Ahsoka. Padmé laughed.

Padmé shook her head. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. He didn't mean anything by it." She turned to face her husband fully.

"You're siding with her? What about me?" He protested. Ahsoka looked up from a brief second and exchanged looks with Padmé.

"I almost always side with you," Anakin was far from happy. "Hey, I married _you _didn't I?" Padmé teased. Anakin thought about it for a moment.

"Got a point there, Senator." He teased back. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned back to piloting.

For Ahsoka, now knowing of her master's secret life was great and all but some part of her felt like she shouldn't know at all. She felt guilty for interfering. However, she also felt more comfortable around Anakin and Padmé now

A silence lured the trio into an awkward silence. Ahsoka wanted to keep her master and his mistress talking before it turned into a gush feast.

"Ok so what's the plan, Sky Guy?" asked Ahsoka, breaking the eerie silence.

Padmé looked at Anakin who silently explained they had nicknames for each other.

"We need to sneak onto the planet without being detected," said Anakin but when he said this he threw the question at Ahsoka.

"What at you looking at me for?" asked Ahsoka looking up at her master's facial expression.

She looked at Padmé whose wasn't looking at her.

"Padmé?" asked Ahsoka. She followed Padmé's eyes to the windshield. They were in the midst of a full scale battle between Republic forces and the Separatists.

The trio plus Artoo and Threepio hadn't even jumped into hyperspace.

Padmé looked from her husband to his Padawan and back again. "This can't be right! We're in the midst of a battle!"

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other before turning back to the windshield.

"What are we going to do?" asked Threepio, making Padmé and Ahsoka jump.

"3PO, what are doing out here? You're supposed to be charging up!" said Ahsoka as she moved the ship to avoid an attack from one of the ships.

Anakin's mind raced quickly to conjure a quick and foolproof plan.

"Master!" screamed Ahsoka as she dodged another attack.

Than a voice came over the radio.

"Incoming ship identify yourself," came the voice of Aayla Secura.

"Master Secura! This is commander Tano with General Skywalker and Senator Amidala on board!" replied Ahsoka.

"How did you get out here?" replied Aayla.

"We have to travel back to Naboo. Can you distract the enemy long enough for us to enter hyperspace?" she asked. Aayla didn't reply for a second causing Ahsoka to get worried.

"We should be able to. But be really careful, young one." said Aayla.

"We will master and may the force be you." Ahsoka said respectfully.

"May the force be with you, young Ahsoka." Aayla said.

Ahsoka commanded Artoo to get them into hyperspace. He did what he was told and the Twilight rocketed into space away from the battle.

_Please Review!_


	6. Safe

**A/N: **_Edited Again!_

_Chapter Six: Safe_

The trio stared out the windshield of the Twilight and sighed with relief.

"That was close, master," exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Isn't it always, Snips?" said Anakin causing Padmé to giggle at the exchange between her husband and the Padawan.

"Um, Ahsoka can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Padmé out of the blue.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks. "Sure Padmé. Anakin take charge and don't do anything stupid." Ahsoka ordered of her master. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing Ahsoka." He mumbled.

Ahsoka rose from the pilot's seat and followed Padmé into the cargo bay. Ahsoka remembered when she had almost been thrown out into space via the cargo bay. She shuddered at the memory.

Padmé stopped and looked around the bay before turning to Ahsoka.

"What seems to be the matter, milady?" asked Ahsoka, a little concerned.

"I wanted to thank you Ahsoka." Padmé said with a small yet shy smile on her face. Ahsoka looked stunned.

"Thank me? For what?" she asked.

"For keeping Anakin safe." Padmé said still smiling at her 'Padawan-in-law'.

"Oh ah, no problem." Ahsoka said slightly blushing.

Padmé noticed Ahsoka's embarrassment and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed, Ahsoka. You would be surprised at how much Ani talks about you."

Ahsoka looked up at the senator in surprise. "Anakin talks about..." she forces out the word. "...me?" Padmé nodded.

"He sure does. Whenever he comes home he always tells me of your adventures together."

Ahsoka smiled at the thought of Anakin telling Padmé of their adventures and ignoring the fact that half the time they had to advise plans to either get themselves out of trouble or to generally stay alive.

"Thanks kind of him." Ahsoka said cheerfully. It had really had really her day

"He seems to be really close to you, like you're a sister to him." Padmé said as a lop-sided grin covered her facial features. There was no doubt that being married to Anakin had rubbed off on her as she now shared a few of the same smiles.

"Anakin has that same smile," Ahsoka quoted. "Looks like that being married to him has rubbed off...big time."

Padmé laughed. "I guess you could say that. He _is _my husband after all." The Senator smiled at the word 'husband'. Before either Padawan or Senator could speak, Anakin was calling them from the cockpit.

"We're approaching Naboo!" he called to them. Ahsoka and Padmé exchanged looks before heading back into the cockpit.

Padmé smiled as she watched her home planet came into view.

_Please Review!_


	7. Uproar in the Throne Room

**A/N: **_Edit_

_Chapter Seven: Uproar in the Throne Room_

The planet of Naboo is said to be one of the beautiful planets in the galaxy. Well to the Nabooians anyway. But evil slumbered in even the most beautiful parts of the planet.

In the throne room of the Theed Royal Palace, Naboo's current monarch Queen Neeyutnee and her advisors were being held capture by an unknown female assailant.

"I won't ask you AGAIN!" roared the assailant.

"I've already told you, Ventress. We will not side with you!" said the queen sternly.

Like her predecessors, Neeyutnee had learnt to stand her ground when it came to dealing with villains like Ventress.

Beside her, Neeyutnee's most respected advisor, Sola Naberrie looked frightened.

"The queen will never succumb to your taunts, Ventress!" hissed Sola.

The assassin merely looked and sneered at the ambassador of the Queen and laughed evilly.

"Your threats don't threaten me, girl!" sneered Ventress. Sola thought of insults to throw back at Ventress but held her tongue.

She was always very strong willed when it came to politics. Her sister was a former queen and was now a senator for Naboo. While their father, Ruwee was once an advisor to the late Onaconda Farr.

Ventress walked around the room to check on the other captives.

"Your Highness, we have to call for help." Sola whispers

"My dear Sola, you have already called for help. The Jedi are on their way." The Queen said quietly

Sola knew better than that. She had no love for the Jedi but she did tease her sister once about her Jedi protector whom she thought was her boyfriend. Sola, like the rest of the Naberrie family hadn't seen Padmé since before the Clone Wars started and were completely unaware that Padmé was married to a Jedi. _Anakin Skywalker. _

Sola recalled everything about the young man unknown to her now as her secret brother-in-law.

He had sandy blonde hair with a Padawan braid behind his left ear and he has piercing blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. He was polite yet shy around strangers. The entire family liked him immediately and all agreed that Padmé was smitten with him.

Sola wasn't sorry for all the taunting she had done to Padmé. She somehow knew that this Jedi may have been the one for her but she was just too stubborn to admit her true feelings. But she also knew that a relationship other than friendship for a Jedi was strictly forbidden.

_Please Review!_


	8. Battle Erupts

_Chapter Eight: Battle erupts_

Anakin landed the Twilight in the swampiest place of Naboo. Ahsoka walked down the ship's ramp but stopped when she saw the mud that the trio were going to walk into.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she turned her nose up with the idea of walking through mud.

"You've had worst, Snips." Anakin said with a smug grin on his face.

Padmé came down the ramp with Artoo and Threepio behind her. She looked down at her husband and Padawan-in-law. Ahsoka looked up at the Senator with a look of disgust on her face. Padmé patted Ahsoka on the shoulder as she passed.

Somehow, Anakin was right she had dealt with worst. One being the stink of Rotta the Huttlet, the son of Hutt crime lord Jabba the Hutt of Tatooine. Ahsoka came to like Rotta after awhile. Secretly, so did Anakin.

Ahsoka followed Artoo and Threepio down the ramp and into the mud. Threepio was far from happy.

"How can you stand this, Artoo? I'm getting mud in my circuits. I might as well short circuit now!" he complained to Artoo. Ahsoka struggled not to laugh. Artoo replied with a series of whistles and beeps.

"R2D2! You mind your language!" said Threepio. Anakin laughed.

"Don't worry buddy, mud won't make you short circuit. I created you remember?" the young Jedi said. He looked over his shoulder at Ahsoka and the droids. Threepio didn't say anything. So Anakin thought that the matter was resolved.

The trio and the droids walked silently through the swamp until they reached dry land. Ahsoka, clearly more happier to be on dry land, smiles before using the force to pull Threepio out of the mess that he had created around himself.

After at least mile of walking, Anakin stops causing Ahsoka to almost walk into him.

"What do you sense master?" she asks

"Rex and the troops are nearby. Come on!" Padmé and Ahsoka looked at each other before following Anakin.

"General Skywalker come in." Rex's voice said over Anakin's waist comlink. Anakin was quick to reply.

"Captain Rex, where are you?" asked Anakin.

"Under siege from the bald woman's army," Replied Rex just as an explosion rang out behind him. "East of the Palace."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks. The group quickly made their way toward the east side of the palace and saw enough Rex and his troops were under attack by Ventress' army of brainless battle droids."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks before igniting their lightsabres. Padmé took out her pistol and ready to fight. Anakin knew that there was not need to worry about Padmé when it came to battle. She was quite capable of taking care of herself.

The droids rushed over to the safety of a nearby ledge and stood under it praying that the ledge didn't collapse on top of them.

Anakin and Ahsoka charged in and start hacking away at the battle droids.

"Ah Jedi!" screeched a battle droid as Ahsoka charged at it. Before the droid could reply Ahsoka hacked in half. Both Anakin and Ahsoka took down at least a couple dozen each while Padmé with the helping hand of the troops took down hundreds at a time.

Anakin ran over to assist her. "What do you call this? A diplomatic solution?" he teased as he referred to what the phase he used in the opening battle of the war; the battle of Geonosis.

Padmé laughed. "You're the still the same, Master Skywalker." Anakin smiled before hearing over the noise, Ahsoka calling to them.

"Master, Padmé!" She called from a far distance away. She was standing with Artoo and Threepio under the ledge.

"Rex, stand by and block the entrances of the palace so Ventress can't escape. We'll contact you if we need you." Said Anakin as he and Padmé examined the wreckage.

_Please Review!_


	9. Getting into the Throne Room

_Chapter Nine: Getting into the Throne Room_

The trio hurried to the outside of the Palace with Rex and Commander Cody following behind. Ahsoka glanced up at the battle droid guarded entrance.

"What the plan Master?" she whispered. Anakin's face was expressionless. Knowing, her master too well, Ahsoka knew immediately that he didn't have a plan. Silence carried on for a short moment before Ahsoka was forced to break it.

"You don't have one do you?" she said indifferently

"General Skywalker, how can you _not_ have a plan?" asked Rex.

Padmé eyed her husband with concern but she remained silent. Ahsoka could feel the Senator's concern partly because they both played a major part in Anakin's life, being his wife and Padawan respectfully. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Hold up. I got an idea." He said with a smile creeping across his face.

"Here we go again," muttered Ahsoka to Padmé.

Anakin crept to balcony where almost 11 years earlier Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar had jumped from to rescue a disguised Sabé (posing as Padmé) and anyone else who Nute Gunray had ordered to be captured.

"Is he always like this?" Padmé whispered to Ahsoka as they followed Anakin.

Ahsoka stared at her in disbelief. "What do you think? You married him!" she whispered back.

"I haven't been one to listen to his plans." Padmé briefly explained.

Ahsoka looked behind her to make sure that Rex and Cody hadn't heard them. Padmé on the other hand was just glad that Anakin hadn't heard them. Maybe he had and just wasn't going to comment knowing that he was going to get ganged up on.

When the group stopped under the balcony pressed their backs to the wall just as a squadron of Battle droids marched past.

"You know, I don't know why mistress wants all these Ambassadors for," said one droid to one of its counterparts.

"I couldn't agree more with you." Another said.

The trio allowed the droids to pass and that's when they attacked.

The droids were taken by surprise. They didn't know what to do. Anakin and Ahsoka slashed at several with their lightsabres while Padmé and Rex shot more of them. Ahsoka Force pushed 2 up against the wall.

When all the droids were destroyed, Padmé and Rex exchanged impressed looks with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Impressive Ahsoka. Most impressive." Padmé said approvingly.

She looked at Anakin and smiled, clearly impressed that Ahsoka was a LOT like him. He smiled back at his wife before turning to his Padawan.

"Do you want to call for reinforcements, sir?" asked Rex. Anakin looked at him.

"Not necessary, Rex" he said turning away from Padmé and Ahsoka who just exchanged looks. Both knew that Anakin had come up with a new crazy plan. It obviously replaced the plan the he had been about execute.

Ahsoka looked over at the palace, it wasn't crowded with droids so it would be easy getting into the palace and with any luck the Throne Room.

The group started to make their way to the doors of the palace.

"So let me get this straight," said Ahsoka out of the blue. "We just waltz up to the Palace doors and invite ourselves in? That sounds like real good plan, Master." She spat.

Anakin looked over his shoulder. "That's _not_ my plan, Snips." He said.

"OK. What _is _your plan, exactly?" Ahsoka snapped, annoyingly.

"We get into the Palace and rescue the Ambassadors." Said Anakin simply ignoring his Padawan's remarks.

"Why do I even bother?" Ahsoka muttered to herself.

"I'll talk to her." Said Padmé simply to Anakin. He turned to her and smiled then nodded.

"OK." He said and ushered Rex and Cody toward the Palace.

"Ahsoka wait." Said Padmé said and Ahsoka stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, milady?"

"What seems to be wrong? You haven't been yourself since we got here. What's troubling you?"

Ahsoka looked ashamed of her outburst.

"Sorry about that Padmé," She mumbled.

"Sorry? For What?" Padmé asked, a little confused.

"I'm still adjusting to your relationship with Anakin and I'm getting use to the fact that I was almost killed here."

Padmé understood how the young Padawan felt.

"I understand. Naboo has special memories for me too. Both good and bad. I was born here. I became queen here. I fought here. I returned as a Senator. I fell in love with Anakin here, and..."

"You married him here." Ahsoka finished for her. Padmé nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Come on you two!" yelled Anakin from somewhere further up

Padmé yelled back, "We're coming!"

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Padmé said patting Ahsoka on the shoulder.

Ahsoka, feeling a lot happier now that she had gotten her thoughts off her chest ran to meet up with her master with Padmé running behind her.

"OK. What's the plan Master?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin looked back at her. "Ah... I haven't got one yet. We'll just have to improvise as we go." He said.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Big Surprise," she muttered. Padmé patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sympatric look.

Anakin rolled his eyes and continued forward.

He led the group the entrance of the palace. Anakin commanded Rex to get his troops to blow the entrance open since it was locked from the inside.

"OK, men. On 3." Said Rex in his usual boom of a voice.

Rex counted back while Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmé took cover.

The locked palace doors blew open with a _BOOM!_ The troops, the Jedi and the Senator rushed inside.

"This way!" yelled Ahsoka as she, Anakin and Padmé raced down the corridor toward the throne Room.

_Please Review!_


	10. Together Again

Chapter Ten: Together Again

The group ran down the corridor toward the Throne Room. The troops opened fire at the stunned droids who didn't know whether to surrender or fire back.

Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabres and started deflecting the incoming blasts. Padmé helped Rex and Cody fight off the circle of droids around them.

"Fire!" screeched a droid. Before it could say anything further, Padmé shot.

"Aw!" screeched the droid just before it hit the floor.

Within seconds, all the droids were destroyed.

"Nice shot on that droid, milady." Ahsoka said as she and Anakin joined Rex, Cody and Padmé in the middle of room.

Anakin nodded in agreement before smiling at Padmé. Rex and Cody exchanged looks but knew better than to disrespect their commanding officers.

"Let's get into the Throne room." Said Padmé as she lead the group in the direction of the Throne room.

Ventress had gone to contact to Dooku and Darth Sidious to update them on her progress which gave Anakin and the others time to get into the room.

Each member of the group want over to a captive and attempted to free them.

Padmé rushed over to her sister.

"Padmé!" Sola exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your mouth shut and let me untie you." Padmé hissed as she untied her sister and headed over to untie the Queen.

When everyone was untied, no one moved.

"Well well. If it isn't Master Skywalker and his pet," came the snarly voice of Asajj Ventress. Behind her was what was left of her squadron of Battle droids.

"Ventress!" hissed Anakin and Ahsoka in unison. Padmé, Rex, Cody and their troopers brought their blasters out.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabre.

"Easy Ahsoka," breathed Anakin.

Ahsoka ignored him.

Ahsoka lunged forward with her lightsabre ready. Ventress pushed her away using the Force. Ahsoka hit the wall and slid down it.

Anakin jumped in before Ventress could get to Ahsoka. Padmé got the Queen and her staff of the room and into the corridor outside while Anakin, Ahsoka and the troops kept Ventress and her droids busy.

Sola grabbed her sister's arm. "Padmé what are you doing here?"

Padmé looked at her sister and then listened to sound of the gunfire coming from the Throne Room. The sound she heard most was the sound of gun fire being defected off the two lightsabres.

"Padmé!" said Sola more sternly.

"No time to explain. Come on!" She ran down the corridor with the hostages running at her heels. Suddenly Ahsoka appeared at Padmé's flank.

"Ahsoka! Where did you come from? Where's Anakin?" She asked frantically.

'I'm here!" Anakin said from her other side.

Padmé turned her head to see her husband running beside her on her right. She smiled before running out the doors of the palace and out into the sunlit courtyard where the remains of battle droids still remained from the earlier attack.

The group stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Sola turned to Anakin with the same smug grin what she was famous for intimidating Padmé with.

"Well, well, well. Anakin Skywalker. Long time no see."

Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged worried looks. Padmé knew that Sola was destined to find out about her marriage to Anakin.

Ahsoka patted her on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Good to see you too, Lady Naberrie. We have to get you out of here." Said Anakin clearly amused by Sola's attempt to taunt him.

"No wait!" said the Queen, causing everyone to look at her.

"Your Highness? What are you thinking?"asked Sola.

"I am needed to address the Senate on this matter." Said the Queen. She may have been only young but she knew what was at stake for her Planet.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks.

"Your Highness, we can't let you go to Coruscant by yourself. We need to get you an escort." Said Padmé, looking around at the troops and the two Jedi.

Before anyone could respond, a familiar voice sounded.

"Anyone need assistance?" came the voice of Kit Fisto.

Anakin and Ahsoka turned to see their fellow Jedi coming toward them.

"Master Fisto. What are you doing here?" asked Ahsoka, astonished to see him.

She had always been admired by Kit's teaching methods of his late former Padawan Vebb. He was commanding but caring and was willing to do everything by the book. Ahsoka still admired Anakin's teaching methods though. That would never change.

"I had some business here with the Queen. That was before she got captured by Ventress," Ahsoka looked at Anakin while trying not to break into laughter.

"Hey, speaking of Ventress what _did _happen to Ventress?" asked Padmé.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged smiles.

Padmé knew her husband's expressions too well but she didn't know his shared expressions with his Padawan.

"We knocked her out. She'll awaken in a couple of hours." Ahsoka said simply.

Kit and Padmé laughed.

"You _have _learnt a lot from Ana- Master Skywalker." She said, shooting a proud smile at Anakin.

He smiled proudly back at his wife before smiling at his Padawan who gratefully returned the smile.

"What are we going to do with the Queen?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes. What will happen with me?"

"I'll take her back to Coruscant. I'm on my way back to Coruscant to report to the council." Anakin, Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged looks of approval.

"Thank you Master Fisto." Said the Queen.

"Yes, thanks Master." Said Ahsoka, Anakin and Padmé to look at her.

"Don't mention it, Ahsoka!" said Kit as he winked at the Padawan. Ahsoka wasn't one to giggle. "You both owe me one, though." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"We will, Master. Don't worry!" Said Anakin.

Kit laughed.

The Queen hurried after him.

"What about the rest us?" One of the Ambassadors asked.

The trio looked at each other.

"You can come with me. I will need some backup in the Senate.

Without hesitation, the Ambassadors; all expect Sola followed the Queen aboard the Republic cruiser.

"May the Force be with you all." Kit said

"May the Force be with you, Master Fisto," Said the trio in unison.

"Thank you Master Skywalker. Young Ahsoka. Senator Amidala." Said the Queen as she waved goodbye to the four still on the ground as the Cruiser took off.

The trio and Sola bowed to the Queen and the ship took off headed toward Coruscant.

Sola turned to her sister. "Together again huh?"

Padmé smiled at her sister. "Yeah. Together again. Just like old times."

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked.

Sola looked at the young girl standing in-between Padmé and Anakin.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Before Ahsoka could open her mouth to reply, Padmé spoke, "I'll explain when we get to a hiding place."

Sola raised her eyebrows at her younger sister but lowered them knowing that they needed a hiding place.

"I know just the place."


	11. Suspecting Something

Chapter Eleven: Suspecting something

Padmé stood on the balcony of a country retreat house just south of Theed Palace. It was nearing night fall and the sunset was beautiful. It wasn't as beautiful as the lake retreats on Naboo but it was still beautiful. She sighed, thinking of Anakin who was on guard duty with Rex and Cody.

Ahsoka stood in the doorway. She saw that Padmé wasn't her normal self.

"Milady?"

Padmé turned around and saw her standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Oh Ahsoka. Sorry I was just-" She couldn't bring herself to complete her sentence.

Ahsoka walked toward her before stopping to stand beside her. "Thinking? I understand. Sola wants to speak to us together."

Padmé nodded and followed Ahsoka inside. They headed into the kitchen where they found Sola sitting at the kitchen table. The Padawan and the Senator sat on the opposite side if the table without a single word being spoken. They remained silent for a little while longer until Ahsoka decided to break the eerily silence.

"Milady Naberrie, why did you call us here?"

"First thing is first: Who are you my dear?"

Ahsoka and Padmé exchanged looks.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." The Padawan said proudly.

Sola looked at the young Padawan with interest. "Who is your Master, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka's eyes lit up with shock. She looked at Padmé who nodded for her to continue.

"Anakin Skywalker. Can I ask why?"

Sola nodded. "I was just curious. Is it just my imagination or are you both hiding something from me."

Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged agonising looks of terror. Did Sola suspect Padmé's marriage to Anakin? Did she suspect that Ahsoka was in on it?

Whatever the reason, it was bound to cause a massive uproar between the sisters. Padmé knew full well that Sola knew Padmé she had a 'crush' on Anakin, but she would never have thought marriage was on the cards. She also knew that Jedi were forbidden to have relationships with anyone. However, that didn't stop Padmé marrying Anakin did it?

Then Ahsoka's comlink started to beep. She set it on the table and it activated automatically.

An image of Anakin appeared before the 3 women.

"Master!" exclaimed Ahsoka, happy to see her master's image.

"Ahsoka, where's Padmé?" he asked. His voice sounded concerned.

Sola remained emotionless.

"Master Skywalker, I'm here!" said Padmé leaning in a little closer to her husband's image.

"Thank goodness!" he sighed. He gave his wife and Padawan a small smile before Sola spoke up.

"Master Skywalker." her voice started to sound like Ventress' in a way.

Anakin turned around to face Sola. "Milady." He said bowing to her.

Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged puzzled looks.

"What is your business concerning my sister?" Sola asked as she raised her eyebrows.

During his time as a Jedi, Anakin had occasionally been spoken to as if he were a brainless political figure. He was completely use to it.

He stared back without taking offense.

"I bring Senator Amidala to come and help rescue you from Ventress' clutches and this is how you repay your debt to a Jedi? That's pathetic!" He retorted.

Padmé and Ahsoka smiled at the way Anakin had spoken to Sola. It seemed that Anakin had come know Ahsoka's attitude a little too well and now he decided it was time to put it to good use.

Sola's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that she was being disrespected by a Jedi.

"You ungrateful Jedi slime!" she bellowed as she rose from her chair. Padmé rushed around the table to pull her sister back down into her chair.

"Sola! What has gotten into you?" she said, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Anakin turned back around to face his wife and Padawan. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. Anakin kept his mouth shut knowing that he had just made negotiations with Sola worse then what it was already was.

"Good going Master!" hissed Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka is your Padawan, Master Jedi?" asked Sola as Padmé struggled to push her sister back into her chair.

"Yes, she is. What is it to you?"

Anakin ignored her question. He turned back to Ahsoka.

"Master, what's wrong?" she asked.

Padmé rushed back around the table and returned to her seat next to Ahsoka. Sola sat back down in her seat.

"Ventress is working for Cade Bane and Dooku."

Ahsoka, Padmé and Sola looked at each other.

"That doesn't surprise me, Anakin." Said Padmé.

Sola's eyes lit up like she was a psychopathic killer.

Anakin? Was that the name of Padmé Jedi protector before the beginning of the Clone Wars? Was this same man Padmé had a crush on? If so did their relationship change any during then and now? Why was Padmé suddenly calling him by his actual name? It was very suspicious in Sola's mind.

Anakin's eyes lit up.

Ahsoka elbowed Padmé in the arm.

"Sorry." She murmured. She was always careful when she was around her husband and other people who didn't know about their top secret marriage.

"Padmé! Did I just hear you call Master Skywalker by his actual name?"

Padmé felt like wanting to slide down in her chair and hiding her face but she stayed focused.

"It just slipped out of my mouth."

"It just slipped out of your mouth?" repeated Sola. "Padmé, I know you too well to know that it didn't just slip out of your mouth. Now tell me what is going on between you and Anakin. Or I will have to force it out of Ahsoka." She threatened menacingly.

Padmé had never seen her sister so angry before. The only time she had ever seen Sola mad was when she didn't retire when her term of being Queen was up. That was probably the only time. Most of the time she was chirpy and happy but not now.

Padmé had the urge to tell her sister the truth but with Anakin's image and Ahsoka's terrified expression beside her, she decided to hold her tongue.

_Why am I going to do now?_ She thought to herself.

"Just come out and say now and I'll spare you the trouble of telling me!" Sola threatened.

"Lady Naberrie!" Anakin bellowed

Padmé jumped. She had never seen her husband raise his voice to get the attention of someone else before. However, Ahsoka had and she was use to it.

Sola stopped her ranting and looked at Anakin with a murderous glare in her eye.

"It's a matter between me, Ahsoka and Senator Amidala. It doesn't concern you. Do I make myself clear?"

Sola continued to glare at Anakin but nodded regardless.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." She grumbled. She never thought she would take orders from a Jedi.

Ahsoka had had enough of Sola's insults toward her master.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. Everybody else turned to face her.

Anakin was the first to speak, "I've never hear you raise your voice to get our attention before, Snips." He said proudly. "Except to rally the troops of course." He added.

"Thanks, Master," Ahsoka said with a grin."Can we get on with the mission now?"

Throughout all the commotion they purpose of the mission had been temporarily forgotten.

"Oh yes, of course. Back to business. We need to get Lady Naberrie back to Coruscant now!" said Anakin urgently.

The trio of women looked at each other knowing what was at stake.

"What about my family? My husband and my daughters?" Sola asked as she, Ahsoka and Padmé rose from their chairs. Ahsoka looked down at her master.

Anakin was about to open his mouth to speak but Padmé cut across him. "We'll contact Darred and the girls when we get to Coruscant. Right now the most important thing is your safety."

Sola nodded.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard." Said Anakin before the hologram shut off.

"Right we need to get going now!" Said Ahsoka.

Sola rushed to her room and packed her bags as quickly as she could. Padmé and Ahsoka from time to time would exchange anxious looks. Luckily it only took Sola 15 minutes to pack. She wasn't too picky with what she wore and what she didn't.

R2 met them at the door.

"Hey Artooie!' said Ahsoka at the sight of her astromech friend.

_Beep! Beep! _R2 chirped happily.

"Hello R2!" said Padmé as she smiled down at her old friend. She was glad that he now was accustomed to her husband. She knew she had made the right decision by gifting Anakin with R2 when he rose from Padawan to Jedi Knight.

The trio donned black cloaks with hoods thrown over their heads. They trudged down the spiral staircase that led down to the garden of the retreat. Arriving at the gates, Padmé quietly opened it and allowed R2, Sola and Ahsoka out before swinging it shut. She took one last look at the building she would never see again in her lifetime.

Silence fell upon the group. Ahsoka walked beside Padmé and was silently asking herself whether or not to ask Padmé who Darred was. Finally she couldn't stand it. She had to ask.

"Padmé?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Who's Darred?" she asked, her voice close to a whisper.

"Darred is my brother-in-law. He's my nieces' father." Padmé replied in the same whisper.

"What are your nieces' names?"

"Ryoo and Pooja."

Ahsoka nodded and went silent again. She didn't dare turn around. She didn't know whether Sola had heard the conversation and she wasn't going to face her wreath.

They trudged down the now wet and miserable path that led to the courtyard just beyond the Retreat. It was along walk. 45 minute walk maybe? Padmé thought of the walk as a good excuse to create a mental plan of what she might say to Sola if the time came to actually tell Sola the truth. She hoped she didn't have to.

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks.

Being night time now, Padmé and Sola couldn't see where Ahsoka had stopped. Padmé walked straight into her.

"Ouch!" the Padawan yelped.

"Sorry Ahsoka. We can't see you. What's wrong?" whispered Padmé.

"Anakin." Ahsoka said.

In the moonlight, Ahsoka could see Padmé step out from behind her. Her eyes glittered with the mention of her husband.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice said coming from the darkness.

"Master!" Ahsoka called back.

Before Ahsoka could say anything else, Anakin's dark figure came toward her.

Padmé and Ahsoka peered over at Sola who now was glaring at Anakin like a person about to commit a murderous and cruel crime.

"Nice seeing you again, milady." Anakin sneered looking over at his wife and Padawan.

"Master." Ahsoka shook her head.

Anakin's head dropped so that he was looking at the ground. Sola on the other hand, grinned wickedly knowing she had won a verbal battle against a Jedi. She looked over at her younger sister who had her jaw clenched in utter disgust.

"So what now?" Sola asked.

"We get back to Coruscant." Padmé said looking from her husband to her sister with a look of uncertainly on her face. She knew her sister was finally onto her.


	12. Argument in the Apartment

**A/N:** _Hey guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sola FINALLY finds out about Anakin and Padmé. I've really had a ball writing this chapter. I've had it stored away in my brain for the longest time. I'm just glad that I was finally able to get it off my mind. I would like to thank for her help with Sola's reaction. Anyway enjoy. _

Chapter Twelve: Argument in the Apartment

The journey back to Coruscant was somewhat quiet yet eerily at the same time. Anakin piloted the Twilight through space without a single word being spoken. He didn't even strike up a conversation with Padmé which completely out his husband-like character. He only exchanged various looks with Ahsoka who eventually got bored and decided to give 3PO an oil change.

"Will somebody say something! It's driving me insane!" Whined Ahsoka after she had returned from changing 3PO's oil.

"There's nothing to talk about, Ahsoka." Said Sola trying to keep her voice calm.

Padmé rolled her eyes knowing that Sola was trying to get Ahsoka to shut up.

"Soka come with me." She said.

Ahsoka smiled at Padmé who smiled back and headed into the Cargo Bay. She took one last look at Anakin who motioned for her to follow and headed into the Cargo Bay.

"You came up with a pet name for me." She said with a smile.

Padmé smiled in response. "Well I have one for Anakin. I might as well have one for you too."

"Well thanks. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Padmé looked down at her feet before looking back up at Ahsoka.

"I just wanted to warn you about Sola," Ahsoka looked a little confused.

"Ok." She said sounding out the word. It was like earlier that day all over again. She felt like Padmé was going to retell her that she and Anakin were married. She shuddered at the way she had reacted.

"Sola can be very manipulative. She can twist things around until they don't make sense. Trust me."

Ahsoka nodded. She understood how Padmé must have felt while growing up on Naboo with Sola always making her do things that she didn't agree with or just simply didn't want to do.

"So, how do Sola will react when she finds out about to you and Sky Guy being married and all?" She asked.

Padmé didn't need to hesitant on this personal question. "She won't be real happy. I can you tell that. I mean she teased me when I brought Anakin to meet the rest of my family. This was before we married of course. She's not one to barter with. She doesn't like to be lied to. She prefers to be told the truth out front."

Ahsoka allowed her mind to absorb the information. She knew that not all people, including Jedi and Political figures could all have flaws that didn't need exposing. Everyone in her young mind had one and she still hadn't worked out what her own fatal flaw was yet. She knew that Anakin's flaw was the safety of those he cared about the most (mostly her, Obi-Wan, R2, 3PO and especially Padmé.) She had worked that out when R2 had gone mysteriously missing and he had set his heart on finding his little buddy. The Blue Shadow Virus was also a perfect example of that. When both Padmé and Ahsoka herself had gotten infected with the deadly virus, Anakin had once again set his heart on travelling to the deadly planet of Iego with Ob-Wan to find the antidote to cure them. Obi-Wan had told him to give up and that by the time they returned to Naboo, both women would have perished. But Anakin knew there was a way to save them and he found it. He had the biggest heart known to man. It was also a dangerous thing to have with being a Jedi and all.

"I'll be sure to make sure that I don't fall into any of her traps. Thanks for letting me know." She said with a smile.

Padmé would be forever grateful to Ahsoka for her caring and fuss-free nature. The thing that Padmé would be always thankful for would be the way that Ahsoka never judged Anakin for not telling her the truth. Sure she was a little annoyed when she found out, but she knew that if Anakin was happy then she was too and that was something that Padmé really appreciated.

"Thank you Ahsoka." Padmé said with a smile.

Before Ahsoka could open her mouth again Anakin called them. "We're about to land."

Without another word, Padmé and Ahsoka hurried back into the cockpit to see the skyscrapers of Coruscant came in closer as they approached. When they had landed no one was around to greet so they decided to hurry up to Padmé's Apartment. The droids entered first then Padmé and Ahsoka filed in. Anakin stepped aside to allow Sola in then he closed the door as he walked in. He made sure that the locks were locked so they wouldn't get interrupted.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other before Anakin spoke. "OK. Do you know why we brought you up here, Sola?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sola, who was sitting on the sofa merely shook her head.

Anakin, Padmé and Ahsoka sat down opposite sofa to avoid her wrath later on.

"Why _did _you bring me here?" She asked.

The look on her face was one that Padmé had seen a million times before. She often thought of it as her "suspicion and hatred look". It was the perfect description for it.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks. Ahsoka nudged Padmé in the shoulder gently to get on with it. Padmé took a deep breath before speaking up.

"I know you have had your suspicions about my, ah, relationship with Anakin and you're right. There is something going on between us and only Ahsoka knows about it."

"We know too." Threepio chimed in.

"Threepio!" Anakin said.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll just be going."

The droid hurried off.

"Get on with it."

"Anakin and I are married, Sola." Padmé said.

She watched her sister's face flicker with emotion. Finally Sola snapped and stood up.

"Padmé Naberrie! What in the Gods of Naboo were you think?" Ahsoka had never heard Padmé's birth name before but she knew to keep quiet.

"Sola please it was-" Padmé started to say but was cut off.

"Out of Love? Sola screamed at her sister.

Padmé jumped up, pulling Anakin and Ahsoka with her. She cringed into Anakin.

"Sola please!" yelled Ahsoka, trying to defence her friends.

"Out of the crazy people in the galaxy to do something like this, I NEVER expected you do be involved, let alone be married to this... this Jedi!"

"Sola please you're upsetting her!" Ahsoka said jumping in between them.

"Stay out of this Ahsoka!"

"No I will not stay out of this! Padmé may be your sister but Anakin is my Master. It also concerns me!" Ahsoka retorted before looking between her master and his Senator wife. They looked absolutely terrified.

."You are no sister of mine! How in the Heavens are you going to tell our parents about this?" Sola continued to yell.

Padmé hadn't thought of how or when she would notify her parents. Ahsoka patted her on the shoulder while stood with his arms still around his terrified and trembling wife.

"They can't know Sola!" Padmé said trying to think of a way to reason with her outraged sister.

"Not tell them?" Sola bellowed louder than before.

"Sola please hear us out!" Anakin begged.

NO! I won't!" Sola yelled once again before running off toward the direction of the doors.

"I have to go after her." Padmé said as she pulled out of Anakin's embrace. Ahsoka stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder.

"No. I'll go." She said.

Anakin and Padmé watched Ahsoka go until disappeared out the door of the Apartment.

Padmé allowed her the head to fall into her hands. Anakin hugged her.

"Oh Ani, I feel terrible for what happened. I'm a terrible wife and sister."

Anakin chuckled and kissed her hair. "You're not terrible. She's just upset. Ahsoka has gone to talk to her."

Padmé looked up at her husband who smiled lovingly at her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Sola's not one to forgive quickly."

_Please review! _


	13. Ahsoka reasons with Sola

**A/N: **_Sorry I haven't updated in a fair while. It's just that my school work and my other stories have gotten in the way a bit. Anyway, I've a few reviews asking why Sola would be so angry at Padmé for marrying Anakin, well you'll see why in this chapter. This is also the chapter things settle down a bit. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter Thirteen: Ahsoka reasons with Sola

Ahsoka ran down the corridor franticly looking for Sola. She looked down the shadowy corridors as she continued to run. No sign of Sola anywhere.

She was about to give up as she reached the Senate office building when she saw someone rounding the corner in front of her. Ahsoka took off and saw as she ran closer, the high bun that Sola had her hair styled in.

"Sola!" Ahsoka yelled.

Sola either couldn't hear her or was simply ignoring her. Ahsoka wasn't about to give up. She bolted as quickly as she could and reached out her hand to grab Sola's elbow.

She knocked Ahsoka's hand back and turned to face her.

"No! Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Shh!" Ahsoka said, looking around before seeking out an empty office.

"Come on," she whispered. Sola was relucent to follow her.

They entered the office and Ahsoka closed the door and locked it as she entered. "Why did you explode back there?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Sola sat on the desk glumly looking down at her feet. "I don't approve of the Jedi or their laws and to have my brother-in-law being one just makes my hatred towards them worse."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "OK, but what does that have to do with Anakin and Padmé?"

Sola looked to see that Ahsoka was standing in front of her so that she had no chance to escape. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Padmé has probably already told you that when we were younger, I use to enjoy taunting her; I still do. When she brought Anakin home to meet our family, I taunted her front of Anakin saying that he was the only boyfriend that she had ever brought home to meet us and so forth."

"That it?" Ahsoka asked, not sounding real amused.

"No there's a lot more to the story then just that." Sola said.

She explained how Padmé seemed distracted the day she and Anakin had visited the Naberries and that even Jobal, their mother had picked out on Padmé's distraction as she looked out the kitchen window to see Anakin and her father talking and walking in the garden.

"I don't know what to do, Ahsoka." She said, even more glumly then before.

Ahsoka nodded before pulling herself up onto the desk.

"They told you before they told me. How did you feel when they told you?" Sola asked.

Ahsoka looked at her feet before looking back at Sola.

"I have to admit I was a bit shocked at first but for as long as I've known them I've always suspected something was going on between them. At the time I couldn't put my finger on it but I was never able to work it out until now. Besides, I thought you would be happy for Padmé." She said.

Sola thought over Ahsoka's words before thinking of what she wanted to say.

"I don't know what it is. I just don't trust the Jedi." Sola said as she looked down at her feet, uncomfortably.

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide in horror.

"What? Why don't you trust us Jedi?" she asked in shock.

Sola took a deep breath before continuing.

"About 11 years ago while Padmé was queen of Naboo and she was fighting in the battle of Naboo with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, another Jedi by the name of Dooku-"

"Dooku?" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Please Ahsoka let me finish."

"Sorry. Please do go on."

"Anyway, the Jedi Council had assigned him to get my family to safety. He disobeyed the council's orders and took us an abandoned mines shaft and tortured the Security Guards that were with us to death and he almost came close to torturing my family and I too."

Sola couldn't get anything else out. She shuddered at the memory.

"So that's why you hate Anakin so much." Said Ahsoka; in realisation.

Sola nodded.

"Sola, Anakin and Padmé only married because they loved each other. If they didn't they wouldn't have married. Why can't you just be happy for them and let your hatred go?"

She got up and started to walk the door but stopped when she reached the doorway where she looked over her shoulder to see Sola looking down at her feet in complete denial. Ahsoka sighed and started to head back toward Padmé's apartment.

Anakin still sat comforting Padmé when Ahsoka walked in.

"How did you with Sola?" he asked when Ahsoka had sat down across from them.

"I've failed you Anakin. I really did. It's as if she didn't listen to a word I said to her." Ahsoka boasted.

"You tried your best Ahsoka. That's all we ever wanted for you." Said Padmé looking up at the young Padawan with puffy blood shot eyes.

"Thanks Padmé."Ahsoka said with a small smile.

The trio sat in silence for what felt like, well, ever. Not one of them chose to speak knowing that it was bound to set off a chain reaction of complaints between either Anakin and Padmé or Ahsoka and Anakin.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't had insist that we marry then we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with." Anakin said, breaking the silence.

Padmé and Ahsoka looked up at him with two completely different looks on their faces.

"Master Anakin. None of this is your fault. It's neither of your faults." Ahsoka said with a look of sympathy planted on her face.

"Soka's right, Ani. None of this is your fault. It's mostly my fault. I'm not saying that our marriage is a bad thing but it was a stupid thing for me... for both of us to consider but we went ahead and married anyway." Padmé said blaming herself.

"So what are you saying? That's our marriage is a bad thing?" Anakin protested.

"Didn't you listen to single thing that I said? I said that our marriage was a good thing but It was a stupid thing to do at the time." Padmé huffed at her husband's hurtful comment.

"Sure sounded liked it." Anakin muttered as he crossed his arms and sat all the way back on the sofa.

"Anakin! You know Padmé loves you. She would be lost without you and I honestly think that you would be lost without her too." Said Ahsoka hotly.

Anakin remained silent.

Before anyone else could speak a knock interrupted them.

"Sola." Said Padmé and Ahsoka in unison. They didn't even attempting to move from their seats.

"I'm really truly sorry for storming out like that."

"Got that right." Anakin muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

Padmé looked at him for a faction of a second before elbowing him in the ribs.

Anakin held back the pain by gritting his teeth together.

"I don't know what came over me. I was so caught up with turning to keep safe for the sake of Darred and our girls that I didn't see the upside to your happiness, Padmé and I truly am sorry for anything that I may have said to upset you. All of you." She said nodded to each one of the others in front of her.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's nice to have an apology from someone in high place." Said Anakin.

"Master!" Ahsoka hissed.

"It's fine Ahsoka, really." Sola insisted.

Ahsoka sat down and crossed her arms looking rather annoyed.

"So... who else knows?" Sola asked in her normal teasing tone.

"Oh ah..." Anakin said looking rather alarmed at his wife.

"Only R2, 3PO and Ahsoka." Said Padmé; stepping in to help her husband.

"Very modest. I'm impressed." Said Sola.

"Modest?" asked Ahsoka.

"She means I step in to help Anakin out when he's stuck on words to say." Padmé explained.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Odd. I do the exact same thing. Only I give him advice on battle plans."

Padmé and Sola laughed while Anakin just eyed Ahsoka with pure annoyance.

"What? It's true! Most of your plans would blow up in smoke or even get somebody killed if it wasn't for me." Ahsoka protested.

"Oh stop it!" Padmé chimed in with a giggle.

"What's funny?" Ahsoka asked exchanging looks with Anakin.

"You behave the same as Anakin." She said with a lop-sided grin.

"Can we just get back to the issue at hand, please? What will happen to me now?" Sola asked.

Anakin, Padmé and Ahsoka all looked at Sola before looking at each other in turn.

They hadn't thought about that at all.

"We've been so busying trying to figure out a way to tell you about our, um, situation, that we haven't really worked on a plan to keep you, ha-ha, yet."

Sola's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Padmé exchanged looks with Ahsoka who rolled her eyes.

It was routine to her now. It had been since the moment she and Anakin been forced to pair up through the help of Obi-Wan and Yoda.

Ahsoka smacked her forehead. "You're kidding, right?"

She peered out through her fingers to see that Anakin was shaking his head.

"Oh no!" Padmé groaned.

"I'll come up with something. I always do." Anakin said trying to reassure them.

"Always would be the wrong word, Master." Murmured Ahsoka, eyeing Anakin.

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka with his eyes turned to slits.

Ahsoka looked away not wanting to face her Master's wrath.

"So what are we going to do about the know Ventress issue?" Ahsoka asked.

Sola's eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

Padmé immediately looked interested.

"Go on." She inquired.

"The Queen plans to enter a plea in the Senate tomorrow-" Sola started to explain what the Queen had said to her and the rest of her council but was cut off by Padmé.

"How did you know that? You've been with us the entire time."

"See here, dear little sister. When you called Ahsoka into the Cargo Bay for a private chat about me, I was contacted by the Queen telling me that she had arrived on Coruscant; safety and that the rest of her council was fine. That's when she informed me that she was going to address the Senate but she realised that she didn't have a Senator of Naboo represent the planet for her. She would be there and speak but she needed extra, um, backup."

"It's getting late. I think we should all get some rest." Anakin said all of a sudden.

No one had realised that they had spent the whole day in verbal conflict over the issue of Anakin and Padmé's secret marriage.

But for Anakin and Padmé, they could finally breathe a little easier, knowing that Ahsoka and Sola now knew of their secret life and that they weren't going to judge them on what had brought them together in a time of war.

_Please review and vote in my profile poll. Chapter 14 will be up hopefully, this weekend if I get to finish if not it will be next week some time. God, I can't believe I've finished about 65% of the story already. Please keep the review coming. _


	14. Debate

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. School has gotten in the way if my writing and I've just gone back after 2 weeks of holidays __. I wish I had more time to write. I will have time after my assessment period is over and done with and that's in like 2-3 weeks __. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy! _

Chapter Fourteen: Debate

Padmé stood on the balcony watching the sun set behind the buildings when Anakin's arms wrapped around her like a security blanket.

"You OK?" he asked in her ear.

She giggled.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that the know thing with Ahsoka and Sola as gotten me thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"What if our future revolves around keeping our marriage safe with Ahsoka's help?"

Anakin thought for a moment.

"What about Sola? Doesn't she have at least some involvement in this now?"

Padmé nodded and then shook her head.

"Is that a yes or a no or both?" Anakin teased before receiving an elbowing to the ribs from Padmé.

He ignored the pain that the bruise had now left.

"No." Padmé said, struggling not to laugh at her husband's stupidity.

Before Anakin could speak up to say anything, an unexpected voice spoke up.

"You I'd hate to break up your love-y dove-y conversation but we need to decide what to do next."

Anakin and Padmé spun around to see Ahsoka leaning up again the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Hey Ahsoka." Anakin said with a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his Padawan.

"Hi. I think a strategy would be useful." Ahsoka said with a grin on her face.

He broke his grasp on Padmé's waist before heading toward the door. Glancing back over his shoulder, Anakin gave Padmé a smile before heading back toward the door.

Ahsoka turned to give Padmé at smile before following Anakin through the door. Padmé followed suite and closed the door behind her.

In the living room, Anakin, Ahsoka and Sola sat talking quietly amongst themselves.

"OK. Let's get on with it." Padmé said once she was seated beside Sola.

"So what's the plan master?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"The plan is Padmé and Sola with accompany the Queen to negotiate the case to the Senate while we look for a way to stop Ventress." Anakin said explaining the plan that had just come to his mind.

"That's it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."Anakin said feeling a little nervous about Ahsoka's intense reaction to his sudden plan.

"Come on, Ani. Think of a proper plan!" whined Padmé. She was getting really tired of her husband's sudden and ridiculous plans.

Anakin looked over at his wife who now a sour look of disgust on her face. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"I'm sick and tired of your sudden plans. It great for a little while but now-" She trailed off before stopping.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"Anakin, Padmé's right. Your sudden plans are getting pretty dangerous and stupid."

Anakin's eyes narrowed on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked uncomfortably at Padmé who looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

"Snips, since when have you hated my plans?" Anakin asked his voice full of mockery.

"Since the moment I met you." Ahsoka said.

Anakin's eyes turned to Padmé. "What about you?"

"Since you started coming up these plans." Padmé said crossing her arms.

"Right." Anakin said with a slight of his head. He hated being outnumbered.

Ahsoka yawned. "We all need rest if we are going to continue conjuring up a plan for after the debate."

Padmé and Sola looked at each other. They had forgotten all about the debate in the Senate.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about the debate tomorrow." Sola said with a hint of terror in her voice.

Sola had never been good at public speaking and she wasn't about to get any better at it.

"Don't tell me that my wife's sister is afraid of public speaking." Anakin teased.

"Master be nice!" Ahsoka hissed as she elbowed Anakin in the ribs.

"Oh come on! Why must you all do that to me?" Anakin yelped as he rubbed his chest with his left hand which from the shoulder up was mechanical.

Anakin had sustained his Cyborg arm when Count Dooku had cut off his organic left arm when he and Obi-Wan had tried to stop him from escaping. Obi-Wan had been severely injured when Dooku had aimed blows to his legs leaving deep and painful sabre cuts behind. Dooku had been about to deliver the killer blow when Anakin had jumped in to protect his master from death. After a fierce fight, that involved Anakin cutting the power so that it confused Dooku. He had thought wrong and it had only made Dooku fight harder than ever before. He had then made the unexpected strike and cut off Anakin's arm. Anakin fell to the ground in agony next to Obi-Wan. Just before Dooku could deliver another attempted killer blow, Master Yoda challenged Dooku to a duel that ended in Dooku's escape. Padmé and a squad of Clones hurried to the scene and tended to the two injured Jedi. Padmé rushed to Anakin's side that's when he had asked her to marry him. Sure Obi-Wan, Yoda and the squad of Clones were there he had to quickly whisper to his proposal to her. One she happily agreed to.

They married after the Battle of Geonosis in the privacy of the same lake retreat they had fallen in love on. A week later, Anakin was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and was immediately shipped off to Christophsis after that. Anakin was a little disappointed that he didn't get to spend any more time with Padmé and he would've declined the offer if Padmé had encouraged him to go.

That's when he had met Ahsoka and their friendship had gone from there.

"Simple Master. You're easy to annoy." Ahsoka said smugly.

"Ha-ha!" Anakin said sarcastically.

One by one everyone headed to bed but they had to get up extra early in the morning to prepare for the debate.

The next morning was interesting since it was Ahsoka's birthday.

"Happy birthday Ahsoka!" said Padmé when she entered the living room.

"Ah! Thanks." Ahsoka said in a grim voice.

"You OK? You're not yourself." Padmé asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that you're the only one that I've told that it's my birthday." Ahsoka said quietly.

Padmé nodded just as Sola and Anakin walked in.

When Anakin entered he saw the grim expression on Ahsoka's face he thought something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong, Snips?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ahsoka said, avoiding Anakin's eyes.

Anakin wanted to say more but Padmé shook her head to indicating for him to let it go.

The morning went quicker than anyone could have ever imagined.

"We need to hurry. The Senate is in session in 15 minutes." Padmé said as she, Anakin, Sola and Ahsoka finished planning the address that Sola and Padmé would give when the Senate was in session.

"Come on what are we waiting for?" Ahsoka demanded.

Anakin looked up at his Padawan with grave concern. "Snips, we aren't allowed in the Senate. Only politics are."

Ahsoka let the issue slide but she would find a way to bring the subject up later.

"It's time to go." Sola said rising from her place on the sofa. She had been sitting beside Anakin while Ahsoka had been sitting beside Padmé while giving him awkward looks.

She never thought she would see Anakin and Sola working together. Even Padmé was surprised.

Padmé and Anakin rose at the same time before Ahsoka jumped to her feet eager to get the moment over and done with.

Anakin and Sola exited the apartment and walked down the corridor before Padmé and Ahsoka exited. It was easier this way so it didn't look suspicious.

"I wish I could enter the Senate." Ahsoka grumbled.

"It's nothing special, Ahsoka. It's hundreds of pods suspended in mid air by power engines." Padmé said as she and Ahsoka walked a fair distance behind Anakin and Sola.

Ahsoka grunted.

Padmé sighed. "There's a viewing room, so you will be able to see and hear what's happening."

Ahsoka straightened up. "That's good enough for me."

Padmé laughed and shook her head. "You truly are Anakin's Padawan."

Anakin turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I heard that!" he called.

Padmé and Ahsoka laughed.

Finally they reached the Senate building. Ahsoka and Anakin bid goodbye to Sola and Padmé while Anakin and Padmé exchanged meaningful glances before they departed.

To Ahsoka, if there was no one around there would have been a gushy moment between the secretly married couple but luckily there wasn't.

"If there were more people standing around, that would look really suspicious, Anakin." Ahsoka muttered as she and Anakin walked toward the viewing room.

"Well put Ahsoka." Anakin said with a slight grin spreading his face.

"Ha-ha." Ahsoka said making her voice fill with mockery.

The duo walked into the viewing room and shut the door behind them. Ahsoka bolted the door so they wouldn't get interrupted. The Senate meeting was due to start and second and before Ahsoka knew it, she was face to face with the movement of the Senate Pods.

"Come to order!" ordered Mas Amedda. "Order!"

The Senate immediately fell silent.

"The first order of business is the crisis on Naboo."

In the viewing room, Anakin and Ahsoka leaned closer to the viewing window.

"Representing the planet is Senator Amidala of Naboo and Ambassador Naberrie to speak on the Queen's behalf." Palpatine announced.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other before turning back just in time to see the Naboo pod move forward. Anakin's heart skipped a beat when Padmé's voice broke free of the silence.

Ahsoka held her breath for a couple of seconds before allowing her eyes to grow large as the Naboo pod stopped a few metres away from the Chancellor's.

"Thank you, Chancellor. Earlier this week, the queen and some of her staff were held captive by a female assassin known to you all as Asajj Ventress." Padmé said with the upmost confidence.

There were murmurs throughout the Senate.

"Two Jedi of whom shall remain nameless came to their rescue only to have the assassin escape. Luckily there were no causalities except for the assailant's Droid Army."

Ahsoka's face fell when Padmé had stated, 'Two Jedi of whom shall remain nameless'. "Why can't we be mentioned in the Senate?" she asked Anakin.

"Personal reasons. You know why of course. Plus if there are any traitors within the Senate the safety of anyone is recommended." Anakin explained as he kept his eyes on the pod that had his wife and sister-in-law onboard.

Ahsoka didn't even attempt to nod. She merely turned back and kept her eyes on the pod.

Sola was about ready to speak. Before Padmé announced her, Sola looked in the direction of the viewing room in which Anakin and Ahsoka were hiding.

"Chancellor and all other respectable Senators, I'm speaking on behalf of Queen Neeyutnee and the rest of the Queen's staff. Naboo is known to be one of the most peaceful planets in the universe. It has had it fair share of warfare and almost assassinations." She tried to Padmé when she said this.

"Senator Amidala and I have spoken about the matter with the same Jedi that helped in the rescue of whom shall remain nameless and the Queen would like to enter a plea for the capture of-"

The murmurs of the other Senators grew louder than ever before.

"This is the Senate, Ambassador Naberrie NOT the Jedi Council!" Senator Clovis roared from somewhere in the room.

In the viewing room, Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in horror.

"Clovis? I thought he got arrested and thrown in prison." Ahsoka said.

"So did I. Schmuck." Anakin hissed.

"Order! Order!" Amedda cried again.

Ahsoka and Anakin turned their attention back to the window.

"Please allow Ambassador Naberrie to finish, Clovis!" hissed Captain Typho.

Clovis suddenly fell silent.

"As a representative of Naboo and the Queen, I propose that more security be put in place to assure that no threat to Naboo is evident again.

"Ambassador Naberrie, are you not aware of the previous threats that you planet has endured?" asked Clovis, breaking the silence.

Sola knew that Padmé had a romantic relationship with Clovis many years ago and hated him just as much as Anakin did.

She continued to speak nonetheless. "Chancellor, with your permission we need to have extra security enforced around the planet. You of all people would understand."

Palpatine thought for a moment before speaking up. "We will continue this dispute later. Now we should continue with the other pleas."

Back in the viewing room, Anakin and Ahsoka sighed with relief but they weren't satisfied: they hadn't gotten an answer.

"It is done." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded and went to unbolt the door.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked glumly.

"The apartment." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka exited.

They walked silently back to the apartment without a single word being spoken between them.

_Please Review!_


	15. New Rules put in Place

**A/N: **_Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Umm... this chapter is really short sorry. I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon. _

Chapter Fifteen: New Rules put in place

After another hour of anxious waiting, Anakin and Ahsoka waited in Padmé's living room for her and Sola to return from the debate.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ahsoka groaned.

"Senate meetings can for hours at a time, Snips. Take it from someone who knows." Anakin said.

"You're the husband of a senator. You would know." Ahsoka grumbled.

"Master Anakin. Miss Ahsoka. Is there anything I might you?" 3PO asked.

"No thanks, 3PO. We're fine." Anakin said.

Another few minutes pasted before footsteps entered the room.

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped to their feet just as Padmé and Sola walked in the room.

"Well?" Ahsoka asked urgently.

Padmé looked from her sister, to her Padawan-in-law and to her husband before turning back to Ahsoka with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"The Chancellor passed it!"

Anakin hugged and kissed Padmé while Sola and Ahsoka could but smile.

"This is incredible news!" Anakin said as he released Padmé.

"It sure is. I believed that it wasn't possible. But since my sister's husband just so happens to be a Jedi you allowed me to at least have some sort of hope. I can't believe I have to say this but thanks." Sola said with a smile coming across her face. She knew that Anakin was a good guy and was the right the man to marry her sister.

_Please review!_


	16. Typho becomes involved

**A/N: **_The next chapter is a little bit longer than the last chapter but not much longer. I promise you all that the next chapter will be a longer chapter so please be calm. The chapter will be really action-packed. Anyway, enjoy this chapter _

Chapter Sixteen: Typho becomes involved

"How did you manage to get the Chancellor to agree?" Ahsoka asked.

"My dear girl, we senators have our ways." Padmé said with smile as she, Anakin, Sola and Ahsoka sat on the couches.

"Well done, milady." Anakin said proudly.

"Thank you master Skywalker." Padmé said stealing glances with her husband.

Ahsoka and Sola exchanged annoyed glances.

"Can you stop with that? We have security to reinforce." Ahsoka said sternly causing Anakin and Padmé to look at her and nod.

"What do we do? Head back to Naboo?" Sola asked.

"No. We can control the situation from here on Coruscant." Anakin said rising from the sofa and pulling up with him.

"I think it's about time we brought Typho into this. He is the Head of the Naboo security force after all." Padmé said with a sly smile.

Ahsoka pulled out her comlink and headed it Padmé.

"Captain Typho come in, this is Senator Amidala."

After a few seconds Gregar Typho appeared in hologram form.

"Milady, how can I be of service?" Typho asked as he bowed to Padmé.

"We need your help with getting more security in order to stop Asajj Ventress." Padmé explained.

"When you say 'we' who do you mean?" Typho asked in a suspicious tone.

"I'm talking about Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker and you remember my sister Ambassador Sola Naberrie." Padmé said stealing glances with each one of her companions.

"Oh yes how could I not remember Lady Naberrie." Typho grumbled.

Sola clenched her fists in disgust.

Ever since Typho had taken over from his uncle Panaka, Sola and Typho were always at each other's throats. They both had different views on what Padmé had chosen to do after her term as Queen expired.

"Can we NOT get into this argument now? We have other things to worry about that are much more important." Padmé said breaking up the argument that hadn't even started.

"Sorry Senator Amidala. What plan did you have in mind?"

Padmé explained what had happened with the Senate and the way that Palpatine had no choice but to agree to it.

"That's a really good idea." Typho said nodding after Padmé finished explaining her plan.

"I have been wanting to hunt down Ventress for ages but I've been too afraid to do so knowing she would kill me."

"True. We need to get the security to Naboo ASAP." Anakin said exchanging looks with his wife, Padawan and sister-in-law.

"Just say the word and I'll be there." Typho said with a smile that was aimed at Padmé.

No one knew that Typho was in love with Padmé and would do absolutely anything to keep her safe. He, like Ellé, Motée, Ahsoka and Sola knew of Anakin and Padmé's secret marriage. He was wary of Anakin knowing that someday something would happen to Anakin in terms of 'bad' would happen to Padmé and he would personally blame Anakin for it.

"The apartment in 10 minutes." Sola said in a stern voice.

Typho nodded and the Hologram shut off.

"That's settled. Now we need to figure out how to get the security onto the planet without being detected by Ventress." Anakin said exchanging looks with Padmé and Ahsoka.

10 minutes later Typho arrived at the apartment and the foursome immediately started making plans to get the security back to Naboo without being detected by Ventress. It didn't take them long to work out a suitable plan.

"So we use the entrance to Gunga City?" Ahsoka asked of Anakin.

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

Ahsoka thought about the plan before speaking up again.

"Right, so where do I fit into all of this." She asked knitting her hairless eyebrows together.

Anakin looked up at Sola and Padmé before exchanging belief glances with Typho.

"You will be the bait." Anakin said smugly causing Padmé and Sola to snigger under their breaths.

"I heard that my ladies." Ahsoka said completely unimpressed.

Anakin rolled his eyes in annoyance. Did his Padawan have to be so difficult?

"Ok fine. You win, master." Ahsoka said raising her hands in defeat.

Anakin sniggered. "Let it go, Snips. Let it go." Anakin sighed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before getting to her feet making the others follow suit.

"To Naboo?" She asked each of her companions.

"To Naboo." The others repeated in agreement.

They headed out of the apartment but not before checking that the coast was clear and they headed down to the landing bay and boarded the Twilight.

_Please review!_


	17. Going Down Fighting

**A/N: **_School is getting in the way of my writing! DAMN IT! In this chapter the characters of Boss Nass and Jar-Jar are re-introduced. I need your __HONEST __opinion. Is Jar-Jar and Boss Nass' language right? I had to remember a section of dialogue from the Phantom Menace to get it right. __ Sorry for the spoilers but enjoy anyway!_

Chapter Seventeen: Going Down fighting

Like any good Jedi knows, a strategy is always handy. However, the case of team Skywalker, a plan was already devised... in Anakin's head. Now he might have been the secret husband to Senator Amidala but didn't mean that he could come up with a plan out of thin air. He had to be helped by Captain Typho, the head Naboo's security forces, Sola Naberrie, Padmé and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. They hated his stupid plans. Especially Ahsoka, who had to put up with his improvised plans on a daily basis.

"Is this really necessary?" Ahsoka whined as Anakin threw a poncho over her head.

"Stop your complaining, Snips and just follow the plan." Anakin said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. You're in good hands." Padmé said. She had volunteered to go with Ahsoka. Anakin at this rate was far from happy.

"Remind me again why I'm allowing you to do this." Anakin asked giving his wife the stink eye.

"It's quicker with two sets of hands." she inquired.

Anakin rolled his eyes knowing that Padmé wasn't going to let this go lightly. He merely nodded unapprovingly and let it go... for now. It was rare for him to question her and he knew only too well that Padmé was never going to let the situation go until it was successful or failed miserably. It was a senator thing in a way. Diplomatic situations was the centre of a senator's logical thinking. It was also one of Padmé's quotes to Anakin during the Battle of Genonsis.

"OK, you two are going to lead the security forces in while Sola, Captain Typho and I destroy Ventress' troops." Anakin said looking rather impressed with his work. Padmé on the other hand, merely looked at her sister before turning to Ahsoka and stating, "We can do this. Even if we do run into Ventress and have her assassinate us." Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

Anakin's stomach dropped at the word, _'assassinate.' _One of his greatest fears was losing Padmé but he kept himself in check and nodded for Padmé and Ahsoka to get going.

"Come on, Ahsoka." Padmé said ushering Ahsoka out of the Twilight. They were both wearing Jedi travelling cloaks. Ahsoka, underneath her cloak was also wearing the poncho that Anakin had thrown over her head earlier.

"So tell me, what's it like being married to a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked once they were out of the hearing range of the Twilight.

Padmé didn't answer for a second. "It's hard but worth it at the end of the day." She said with a grin.

Ahsoka grinned to herself before pulling her hood over her head. Padmé did the same. They trudged through the now rain stained grasses above the entrance to Gunga City.

"How are we going to get down there?" Ahsoka asked.

"We swim." Padmé said looking down at the cold freezing waters that guarded and hid the city entrance.

"Great. Just want I needed." Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. She wasn't willing to get wet on a rainy day.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called.

"Master!" She called back.

"We gotta swim to the city, master." Ahsoka said crossing her arms.

"You thought it would be easy?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Is this a good idea?" Sola asked as she emerged from the bushes.

"Do you have a better idea?" Anakin asked in a mocking tone.

"Do not tempt me Jedi," Sola hissed through her teeth. She merely ignored Anakin's question and crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at Padmé who looked at her older sister and knew from the expression on her face what she was silently asking, _"Why did you marry him?" _Without another word, Padmé and Ahsoka dived into the swamp.

They both rose to the surface. "You too coming or what?" Ahsoka asked.

Sola was hesitant. "How do you know that's a city even down there?"

Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmé looked at each other in disbelief.

"You've lived on Naboo your entire life. How could you _not _know about that?" Ahsoka asked, disgusted.

Sola yet again didn't answer but followed Anakin into the swamp nonetheless. The group swam toward the hidden Gungan city emerged through the main wall completely dry.

"That's cool!" Ahsoka said as she examined her arms to make sure she was dry.

"Ani? Ani!" said the familiar voice of Jar-Jar Binks.

Anakin and Padmé turned to see their old Gungan friend running toward them.

"Hello Jar-Jar," Padmé said smiling at her planet's representative.

"Good to seesya again Senator." Jar-Jar said in his usual gleeful tone.

"You remember Ahsoka, Jar-Jar. Master Skywalker's Padawan." Padmé said turning to look at Ahsoka and Jar-Jar in turn as she spoke.

"Mesa do! Whosa are yousa?" Jar-Jar asked turning to Sola.

"This is Ambassador Sola Naberrie," Ahsoka said introducing Jar-Jar to Sola before she could say anything.

Jar-Jar looked utterly confused by the term 'Ambassador'.

"One of the Queen's advisors," Anakin simplified.

"Oh mesa big ruler, the queen." Jar-Jar said with an understandable nod of his head.

"Jar-Jar, we need you to take us to Boss Nass. It's really urgent." Anakin said impatiently.

"Boss Nass?" Jar-Jar quivered.

Even after all these years, Jar-Jar still feared the Gungan ruler, Boss Nass due to his, um, clumsiness. He had somewhat improved his posture since he became Naboo's representative (in Padmé's absence) but he was still utterly clumsy in his own right. That was a very bad thing in his mind.

"Jar-Jar?" Ahsoka shook his shoulder to break him out of his trance.

Jar-Jar remembered a conversation he had had with the later Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan 11 years earlier. They were on their way back onto dry land via a borrowed bongo transport when this conversation took place.

"_Why were you banished Jar-Jar?" _Obi-Wan had asked him.

"_It's a longo tello but wa mostly because I wasa, ah, clumsy." _Jar-Jar had said feeling humiliated by his actions of clumsiness.

"_You were banished because you were clumsy?" _Obi-wan had asked feeling rather confused by the fact that clumsiness was a weird thing to be banished for.

"_Yousa mighta be saying that." _Jar-Jar had said miserably.

"Don't tell me Boss Nass still scares you," Padmé said trying not to laugh. She had worked with Nass in the past and she had faced things far scarier then Boss Nass.

Jar-Jar nodded in shame. He led the way to the Gungan leader before introducing his friends to him.

"Hello big Boss Nass, your honour sir," Jar-Jar said bowing nervously to the ruler. The other 4 followed suit.

"Missa Padmé! Nicea to see yousa again!" Nass said in his booming voice.

"It's an honour, Boss Nass to see you again," Padmé said bowing her head and smiling.

Nass then turned to look at Anakin. "Little Ani! Yousa have grown! A Jedi from what Binks has told mesa." Anakin smirked.

"Well I'm not so little anymore," Anakin said with a chuckle escaping his throat.

Nass then laid eyes on Ahsoka and Sola.

"Whosa this? Another Jedi and what?"

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Skywalker's Padawan." Ahsoka said stepping forward to introduce herself.

"I am Ambassador Naberrie of Naboo. I'm an advisor to Queen Neeyutnee herself." Sola said stepping in front of Ahsoka to introduce herself to Nass.

Nass stroked his chin in thought. "Servants to the queen." Nass laughed and shook his mighty head as slobber came from his mouth that indicated that the Gungans would help them.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged smiles. None of the Gungans knew of their marriage and it was good thing they didn't because Jar-Jar had a very big mouth and he would probably tell everyone.

"We need your help," Ahsoka said stepping out from behind Sola.

"Yousa need our help?" Nass bellowed.

"Yes. We need to get our security forces through the city and up to Threed Palace without been sensed by or seen by Ventress." The Padawan explained.

The Gungans were unfamiliar with Asajj Ventress but there was no time to explain since this was a life or death situation that couldn't go wrong. Anakin wasn't willing to put every single person on his wife's home planet in danger for the sake of a single mission. He had to work around the danger and come up with a plan that didn't involve death or death threats.

Nass shook his head again in acceptance.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmé exchanged smiles or triumph. Sola merely stood there motionlessly.

"Thank you Boss Nass." Padmé said unable to wipe the smile from her face.

She lead the others away from Nass with Jar-Jar following them. When they were further enough away from Nass the group turned to Jar-Jar.

"Thank you so much, Jar-Jar. Our world will be saved thanks to you." Padmé said proudly.  
"Oh ah," Jar-Jar said blushing. He was speechless enough that he passed out. Padmé remembered during the Battle of Naboo, she had heard that when Boss Nass had promoted him to General, Jar-Jar had passed out from the shock.

"Master, what's the plan now?" Ahsoka asked of Anakin.

"We need to get the security force through the city and back up to the palace." Anakin said. He was unsure on how that was going to work without transport.

"How are we going to that without transport?" Sola asked.

Anakin's face fell to the point that it looked like he had gone pale with embarrassment.

"Xcue me, milday but isa knowsa a ship that gosa underwater and holdsa a lot of people."Jar-Jar said speaking up unexpectedly.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked looking up at the smiling Gungan.

"Aha." He said nodding.

"Take us to that ship, Jar-Jar." Anakin commanded.

Jar-Jar took off toward the ship storage shed where they found what looked like an underwater cargo ship. It was in better shape than most of the ships in the shed. They were mostly covered in all kinds of weird and disgusting things. This cargo ship was in better nick then what the Twilight had been in when Anakin and Ahsoka had found it while rescuing Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta from the clutches of Ventress, Ziro the Hutt and Dooku.

"So am I still the bait?" Ahsoka asked.

"You made Ahsoka the bait? Oh Anakin!" Padmé retorted looking at her husband with complete distaste.

"It was necessary, milady." Anakin said giving his wife his all time most cheesy smile.

Padmé rolled her eyes before turning to Ahsoka and looking at her with absolute sympathy. Ahsoka turned away and looked at her master with pleading eyes. She didn't do this often but now was the right time to get Anakin to change his mind.

"Do I really have to be the bait?" she whined.

"You want this mission to be a success?"Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said stringing out the word.

"Well it's settled." Anakin said as he walked toward the ramp of the ship that he had lowered earlier.

Ahsoka looked pleadingly at Padmé who looked at a blank faced Jar-Jar. She was lucky that he had no idea what was really going on in the minds of her, Anakin, Sola and Ahsoka.

"Get in," Anakin instructed. Sola, Padmé and Jar-Jar didn't need to hesitant, they filed onboard. Ahsoka however was hesitant.

Anakin appeared in the doorway and walked back down the ramp to stand before his Padawan.

"What now?" Ahsoka asked crossing her arms.

"You have to pilot another ship in case Ventress follows us." Anakin said in an uncertain tone.

"In case baldy follows us?" Ahsoka repeated. "She probably will."

Without another word, Ahsoka headed to a ship nearby that had its ramp down. She knew only too well of course that Anakin had put it down for her. She walked up the ramp and pushed the ramp button on the way up to make it close.

Back onboard the cargo ship, Anakin walked to the pilot's seat and sat down.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Sola asked.

"Here Sola," came Ahsoka's voice from over the comlink.

Sola didn't bother to say anything. She just wanted the Padawan to be safe. All through she would never admit it out loud, Sola did actually have a soft spot for Ahsoka. Anakin was a different story. She still hated him for marrying her little sister and not even asking her for a blessing. Sure she thought he was handsome and all but she still could help but hate him. It was just a fact of life to hate someone. After all those years of taunting Padmé about her love life, Sola thought it was just beginning of another male crush like she had predicted when she and the family had met this Jedi just over a year earlier.

"Let's get this over and done with," Ahsoka said over the comlink.

"Let's kick some Separatist ass!" Anakin said into the comlink. Ahsoka laughed as she led the ships away.

The troops were hidden in the large cargo bay with Typho in command. Typho was still wondering why Anakin and Padmé had allowed Jar-Jar to be second-in-command. Little did he know that Jar-Jar had in fact led an entire Gungan army under the command of a then 14 year old Padmé and his deceitful good for nothing uncle, Panaka. They had won the battle by chance. They wouldn't have won if Anakin who was 9 years old at that point hadn't blown the droid command centre single handed.

Anakin piloted the ship without a word. Padmé looked off into space while Sola sat silently keeping her words to herself. When she couldn't bear it any longer, she spoke up.

"Have I done anything to anger you, Padmé?"

Padmé looked up at her sister in surprise.

"What? No of course not. Why would you ask?"

Anakin listened in.

"Oh good. I thought that my taunting would anger you." Sola said feverishly.

"It does but I've grown use to it over the years. I simply ignore it." Padmé said keeping her voice calm.

Anakin silently sighed with relief that an argument had erupted.

The rest of the voyage back to the surface of Naboo was silent. Ahsoka was relieved to be away from the constant bickering of the Senator and her feisty older sister. Ahsoka piloted the ship to the surface with Anakin not far behind her.

"Ok, master. Am I still the bait?" Ahsoka asked over the comlink.

"No. I have another plan that will hopefully work." Anakin replied sounding little worried that his new plan would go up in smoke.

"Let me guess: Jar-Jar is second-in-command after Typho?" Ahsoka counting her questions on her fingers.

"Yep,"

"We just charge in dispatch the troops and leave?"

"You guessed right," Anakin said proudly.

_Oh brother! _Ahsoka thought to herself.

"I was afraid you might say something along those lines." Ahsoka replied.

With a push of a button, Ahsoka activated the cargo bay door and the troops and Typho filed out. Anakin met Ahsoka at the ship.

"That was easy," Ahsoka comment not even attempting to smile.

Before Anakin could say anything, there was a loud explosion in the direction of Padmé and Sola.

"Padmé!" Anakin screamed as he raced to find his wife. Ahsoka followed at her master's heels, deeply worried about her friend.

"Anakin!" Padmé called franticly for her husband.

"Padmé!" Ahsoka called.

"Ahsoka!"Padmé called as she saw Ahsoka's silhouette in the dust cloud.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" Anakin said as he hurried over to his dust covered wife.

"We're fine, Ani. We're fine." Padmé said in his ear.

"If this isn't a touching moment," Came a cruel voice.

The group turned around to see Asajj Ventress and two of her droid commanders at her sides ready to shoot.

"If it isn't the hairless bald freak," Ahsoka said as she ignited her lightsabre.

"Skywalker's pet, I look forward to crushing you like a bug!" Ventress said fearlessly igniting her own twin lightsabres.

Without command, Ventress' army started to open fire. The two Jedi wielded their lightsabres to protect themselves while Padmé and Sola opened fire with their own pistols. Sola had never used a pistol before but she was a fast learner. Typho had taught her well.

Anakin and Ahsoka moved forward to fight Ventress. Then voice sounded in Anakin's head. It was Padmé's.

_Ani, we're unnumbered here! If we don't survive this, I want to tell you I love you._

Anakin's heart skipped several beats. He couldn't bear to lose Padmé. He quickly looked over Ahsoka who was fighting a hoard of droids by herself. She seemed to have a bigger advantage over them then what they had over her.

_Don't think that. We'll fight until the death. We'll go down fighting._

_Ani-_

_Padmé, I love you._

_Please review. 2 more chapters until this story is completed. I'm thankful for all the people you have read this story and alerted, reviewed and favourite it. Thanks so much._


	18. Meeting with Palpatine

**A/N: **_I made a mistake on the last Author's Note at the bottom of the last chapter. It was meant to be 3 chapters not 2. Well it's 2 now so it doesn't really matter now. Enjoy!_

Chapter Eighteen: Meeting with Palpatine

The fight continued for what felt like hours. Both sides were equally matched. The Naboo security force troopers fought but many of them were lost in the first rain of battle. It wasn't until a rain of air fire flooded the ground. Within seconds, the ground was littered the corpses of thousands of Super Battle Droids and regular Battle Droids.

Ahsoka rushed to Anakin's side with her lightsabre still ignited. Without a single word being spoken between the pair, Anakin looks up with Ahsoka following his glance.

"Need some assistance?" asked the grinning figure of Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti!" said Ahsoka bowing to her fellow Togruta Jedi.

"Hello Ahsoka." The other Togruta said with a smile. "Master Skywalker, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Another familiar voice asked from behind them.

Shaak Ti got off the ship to reveal a smiling Kit Fisto.

"You owe us... big time." Fisto said winking at Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah. We... I mean I forgot about that." Anakin said looking at Ahsoka who had the biggest smile on her face. By now, Padmé, Sola and Jar-Jar were now at their sides while Captain Rex and Commander Cody assessed the wreckage.

"We'll work something out." Padmé said smiling.

"I'm delighted to be in your company again, milady." Shaak Ti said bowing to Padmé.

Padmé turned to face her with a smile on her face and bowed to the Jedi Master.

Suddenly, Padmé's comlink started to beep. She pulled it out of her pocket and it activated automatically.

"Greetings, Senator Amidala," said the hologram of Palpatine.

"Greetings, Chancellor. How can I be of assistance?" Padmé said keeping her eyes on Palpatine's image. She desperately wanted to exchange looks with her counterparts but knew that Palpatine would catch on pretty quickly to her current state of mind.

"I need to speak with you, Ambassador Naberrie and your Jedi counterparts," Palpatine said in his usual calm tone.

"We're on Naboo at the moment your excellence," Ahsoka put in.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin hissed as he pulled Ahsoka away from the hologram.

The Chancellor turned to face Anakin. "Anakin my dear boy, don't worry about your Padawan she is absolutely fine. Everyone has their own right to speak up." He said kindly.

Anakin nodded. "My apologies sir,"

Anakin had always admired Palpatine since he was a small boy. Ever since his arrival; on Coruscant at the age of 10 Anakin had been quickly befriended by the then Senator of Naboo.

"We'll be there soon, Chancellor." Padmé said with a curt nod of her head.

The hologram faded out and Padmé stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Come aboard. We'll take you back to Coruscant." Kit said helping Shaak Ti back onboard.

"We landed the Grease bucket in the swamps. We should return it to Coruscant." Ahsoka said.

Kit and Shaak Ti looked at each other before turning back to Ahsoka and nodding.

"Very well. May the Force be with you all," Shaak Ti.

The foursome bowed before heading the direction of the Twilight but not before saying goodbye to Jar-Jar and the Clones.

The trip back to Coruscant was full of tension. Everyone was worried about the Chancellor wanted to see them. Somewhere deep down, Padmé knew that Palpatine was corrupted in some way. He had managed to stay in office for longer than he was meant to. Now that was rather odd.

The Twilight touched down on the landing platform outside the Jedi Temple and the foursome hurried out and they headed toward the Senate Apartment Complex.

They reached the doors of Palpatine's office 5 minutes later. If they had of walked all the way it would have taken them 15 minutes but because they ran as fast as their legs could carry them it got them there in over half the time. The foursome looked at each other before Anakin found the courage to knock on the door. They waited a few seconds before Palpatine answered.

"Come in," the elderly Chancellor called.

Anakin and the other exchanged looks before they entered the office.

Sola, being the last one in closed the door behind herself.

"Anakin my dear boy. How are you?" Palpatine said rising to greet the foursome who bowed in respect.

"Fine, sir." Anakin wanted to smile at Padmé but thought better of it.

Palpatine already knew about the Jedi Knight's marriage to Senator Amidala only it didn't come from Anakin or Padmé themselves. It had come from Padmé's former head of security and Typho's uncle, Panaka. See, after Anakin and Padmé had married secretly on Naboo, Panaka had become suspicious and decided to go through the marriage records in the Naboo archives only to find Anakin and Padmé's marriage certificate. Not knowing what to do with his information, he had gone and told Palpatine who promised to keep the information to himself. Palpatine however had other ideas with what to do with the information he had been given.

"Senator Amidala. Good to see you again." Palpatine said bowing his head to the Senator. Padmé bowed back.

"Who might these young ladies be?" Palpatine asked looking from Ahsoka and Sola. He had met Ahsoka before but he didn't know her name or have any desire for her to talk to him.

"I am Sola Naberrie. Queen Neeyutnee's most trusted advisor."Sola said introducing herself to the Chancellor before turning her gaze over to Padmé who rolled her eyes in disgust at her sister's overconfidence.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. Anakin's Padawan." Ahsoka said in a nervous tone.

"So you are Ahsoka. The Jedi council say that you are one of their brightest students. You also referred to your master by his name, correct? Only Jedi Knights refer to their former masters by their names." Palpatine said in a tone that could have been labelled as sly or slightly disconcerting.

Ahsoka gulped and went to stand at her master's side. Of course she wasn't at all scared. But she did feel rather uncomfortable in the presence of the man who ran the Republic.

"If you two ladies don't mind, I would like to speak to just Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala." Palpatine said in a clam tone.

Ahsoka had experience with tense people. She dealt with Anakin's tones all the time She and Sola stood their ground. Whatever Palpatine wanted to talk to them about, surely he could say it in front of them too.

"Leave us. Now." Palpatine said still keeping his tone calm. He knew that Ahsoka had been taught very well by Anakin. He was a Sith lord. How could he _not_ that?

"Ahsoka, go." Anakin urged. Deep down he didn't want Ahsoka and Sola to leave the room but to keep the peace he had to follow the Chancellor's orders.

Ahsoka nodded to Anakin and Padmé before leading Sola out of the room. Sola didn't budge.

"Milady, please." Ahsoka said urgently.

Sola took a few more steps before looking over her shoulder to take one last look at Padmé and Anakin before following Ahsoka out of the office.

"Why did you call us here, Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

Outside the office, Sola gently closed the door before turning to Ahsoka.

"What?" the Padawan asked.

Sola crossed her arms before speaking up. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that Palpatine would call all of us up to his office only wanting to speak to Anakin and Padmé?"

Ahsoka hadn't had thought of it that why. Then she recalled another meeting with Palpatine that saw her waiting outside this very office.

"Yeah that is rather odd. It's happened to me before."

Sola's eyes widened. "Go on."

Ahsoka explained what had happened the last time she had met with Palpatine.

"Hmm... You don't think this has anything to with him wanting to find out about their you-know-what, do you?" Sola asked.

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out." Ahsoka said as she wedged the door open a tiny bit so they could hear what was happening.

"So what do you think this will achieve master Jedi?" Palpatine asked Anakin.

Ahsoka and Sola looked at each other before listening to more of the conversation.

"More safety for Naboo, Chancellor." Padmé said when the words couldn't escape his mouth quicker enough.

"Very well. I will see what I can do." Palpatine said with curt nod of his head. "You are excused."

Anakin and Padmé quickly headed for the door. While Ahsoka quickly closed before exchanging looks with Sola. A few seconds later, Anakin with Padmé in tow opened the door. Ahsoka and Sola stepped back to make it look not so obvious that they had been eavesdropping.

"How did you go?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, he agreed to make the security stronger on Naboo." Padmé said with a smile.

Ahsoka and Sola sighed with relief. Padmé and Anakin smiled back knowing that their mission was a success. They walked back to Padmé's apartment in silence. Ahsoka and Sola exchanged looks unaware of what was going to happen next.

_Please Review. Thanks again for reading. :)_


	19. Shouting Match

**A/N: **_Second last chapter. I would like to thank Mrs. Bella Skywalker for her help a few chapters back. Thanks and I would like to thanks all the readers and reviewers who have stuck with me until the end. One more chapter to go after this one and then it will be the end. Oh I also forgot to add that for this chapter I had to do a little bit of research regrading who Padmé replaced as Senator. I have another Star Wars story up it's a one-shot called Nerves. I recommend you read it if you enjoyed this story. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter. _

Chapter Nineteen: Shouting Match

"How could you think like that?" Anakin yelled at Ahsoka and Sola.

The foursome had gotten back to Padmé's apartment and Anakin had managed to start an argument between himself, Sola and Ahsoka. Padmé was helpless to do anything. If she was to side with Anakin, she would be seen as a bad sister and friend by Sola and Ahsoka but in Anakin's eyes, if she sided with Sola and Ahsoka she would be classed as a bad wife. Either way she decided to stay out of it.

"It's true!" retorted Sola.

"Sit down the lot of you!" Padmé said in a menacing tone.

The shouting trio sat down immediately knowing what Padmé was capable of saying. She had been a public speaker for years and she could argue really detailed arguments if she found them necessary.

"Now. Ahsoka explain the theory you and Sola came up with. _Without _antagonising Anakin's beliefs." Padmé said looking at her husband when she said the last part of her sentence.

Anakin's eyes narrowed into slits. Ahsoka and Sola had chosen to ignore him and decided to get straight to the point.

"We believe that Palpatine only called us to his office to talk to the two of you alone. He knew that with us there he wouldn't be able to get straight answers out of you. He knew that if he sent us outside that we couldn't do anything about it. He knows something's up between you two. We have reason to believe that he may know about your marriage." Ahsoka said in a state of triumph.

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other with expressions that showed no emotions. They then turned back to Ahsoka and Sola.

"That's ludicrous! Do you have proof?" Anakin inquired.

"Well, ah, no. But Anakin think about it. The guy has always been shady. How does he manage to stay in office long after his term has expired?" Ahsoka said trying to back up her statement.

"He has loads of supporters." Anakin said defending his long-time friend.

"Think Anakin. Think! How well do you _really _know him?" Sola spluttered trying to upset the ill-tempered Jedi.

Padmé thought for a moment before speaking up. "They're right, Ani. How do you know he can truly be trusted?"

Anakin's face turned red with anger.

"Padmé! He's your boss! You replaced him as Senator!" Anakin retorted angrily.

"Ah. No. She replaced Horace Vancil. You stupid idiot of a Jedi!" Said Sola speaking up for the first time since sitting down.

"Sola!" Padmé said getting to her feet to pull Anakin down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ahsoka yelled.

The quarrelling adults looked down at the furious Padawan.

"Are you lot tinnies or something? You're all republic servants! You shouldn't disagree with everything you say!" She said getting to her feet.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said getting to his feet again.

"Anakin! She's right! We shouldn't be disagreeing over an issue involving Palpatine. We should be trying to work out how to deal it." Padmé said trying to calm her angry husband down.

"Ok then. What are we going to do about it, Senator?" Anakin asked bitterly as Padmé pulled him back onto the couch.

"We have to lead him off the trail of anything he might know." Sola said slamming her fist onto her open palm.

"How do you plan we do that?" Anakin asked completely determined not to get involved.

"Oh I know! We let it slide. He's bound to have forgotten but it by now!" Ahsoka said seeing the look of disapproval on her master's face.

"That's true. But with Palpatine that's not going to happen anytime soon and besides we're probably wrong about the whole issue anyway." Sola said.

"We? What do you mean _we_?" Anakin spat.

"Don't worry about it." Padmé said patting him on the shoulder.

The group sat there in complete silence. Anakin wanted to struggle someone. He didn't like how Ahsoka and Sola were saying disrespectful things about the Chancellor but he did sometimes wonder. How did Palpatine manage to stay in office for as long as he had been? Shouldn't there have been another election by now? Whatever the matter he wasn't go to let this issue slide. He would merely ignore it until it was brought up in conversation again.

The silence was broke but the beeping of a comlink. Checked to see if their comlinks were beeping but they weren't. Padmé checked hers as well but it wasn't her either.

"It's me." Sola said pulling hers out of her pocket.

She activated it and a hologram appeared.

"Ambassador Naberrie." Said the figure of Captain Typho.

"Captain. What can I do for you?" Sola asked.

"The Queen requests that you return home to Naboo as soon as you can." The captain said.

"Can I ask why?" Sola asked. She had been enjoying her time with Padmé.

"The Queen has urgent matters that requires all her staff." Typho said raising his eyebrows.

"I'll be there in 2 days." Sola said with a nod of her head.

"The queen requests you be there within 2-5 days from today." Typho said with a nod of approval.

"She'll be there." Padmé said backing her sister up.

Typho nodded before the hologram shut off.

"Well I guess I'm heading home." Sola said with a smile coming across her face.

She was a little disappointed that she had only spent a couple of days with her little sister but she felt that she would try to visit again soon. But would she get her wish?

_Please Review! Thanks for reading! The final chapter coming in the next few days if not this week sometime._


	20. A Friendly Goodbye

**A/N: **_The final chapter. I would to thank all the readers who reviewed and alerted this story. I'm glad you all liked it. I won't be writing a sequel but I will definitely write another multi-chapter on Star Wars. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! _

Chapter Twenty: A friendly goodbye

Two days after the shouting match between Anakin, Sola and Ahsoka, Padmé felt a lot better knowing that her Jedi of a husband her Padawan-in-law were getting along again however, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would only get to see Sola once more in her life. She was glad that she got the chance to see her sister again and allow her to get to know Anakin better. The morning of the day of Sola's return to Naboo was somewhat slow.

Padmé stood on the balcony of her apartment just after dawn to gather her thoughts about Sola's departure. Everyone else was asleep. Ahsoka had gone back to the Jedi Temple because the other Younglings and Padawans had gotten suspicious of Ahsoka's disappearance after her return to Coruscant after her second venture to Naboo with Anakin, Sola and Padmé. Anakin was fast asleep on the couch and Sola was asleep in the spare bedroom just off Padmé's apartment.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Milady?"

Padmé turned around to see Ahsoka standing behind her.

"Oh Ahsoka. Hi. I thought-"

"That I was Anakin." Ahsoka said finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah." Padmé said with a sigh.

"I have that impression on everyone." Ahsoka said smugly.

"Just like Anakin." Padmé said with a soft chuckle and shake of her head.

"Did I hear you talking about me?" Anakin said from behind them.

"Sky guy! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Anakin laughed. "I get that a lot."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"True. Too true." Padmé said as she went to hug him.

"Morning to you too." Anakin said as he kissed her hair.

"What about me?" Ahsoka said raising her hairless eyebrows.

"You too Snips." Anakin said with a smile.

Padmé sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong? You upset about Sola leaving?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. It was nice to have her here. It's been the longest time since we've had a proper conversation." Padmé said in a small voice.

"Yeah. It's been nice getting to know her." Ahsoka said in agreement. She didn't admit it out loud but she had fondness for Sola and her political knowledge. She would always admire Padmé but she could have allies that were involved in politics couldn't she?

"She's a great woman. She's like you in ways you don't realise." Anakin said as he thought of ways to be positive about Sola. He and Sola still didn't see eye to eye but he did realise now that Sola was another version of Padmé.

"She's nothing like me." Padmé said as she broke Anakin's grasp on her and went to stand at the railing.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances of confusion before going to stand on either side of the Senator.

"Do you have more respect for her now?" Padmé asked Anakin.

Anakin panicked. What was he going to say? He couldn't lie.

"I have a little bit more respect for her." He said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"That's the truth too." Ahsoka added.

Padmé laughed. "You are truly Anakin Padawan, Soka."

"Where have I heard that before?" she teased.

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. He could now see what Padmé saw. Ahsoka had become so much like him that she was now acting like him.

"Morning." Sola said out of nowhere.

The others jumped and turned around to see Sola dressed and ready to finish her packing.

"Morning, milady." Said Ahsoka with a smile aimed at her friend.

"Morning Ahsoka," Sola replied. "Ready to go?"

"I thought you were going home at noon." Anakin said.

"I am. You lot don't even look like you're ready." Sola said smugly.

She was right. The others hadn't even had breakfast or gotten ready to see her off. After a silent breakfast, Padmé changed into casual clothing before going to help Sola finish her packing.

Anakin didn't know whether to be upset to see his sister-in-law leave or not. Sure they hadn't found common ground this time round but if they had to work together in the near future they would have to find common ground for the sakes of Padmé and Ahsoka who admired their cooperation this time round.

"Master, can I ask you something?" Ahsoka said after 45 minutes of pure silence.

"Of course, Snips. Anything." Anakin said looking up from his comlink.

"Why don't you and Sola agree on anything? Is it because of a grudge of what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh ah. It's not a grudge per se. It's more like a disagreement. We have different views on certain things. Like for you and I don't always agree do we? Like for instance, you had a different about the Hutts. You can neither hate them or like them. For me, It's a childhood thing. Like I said I hate Hutts. That's just me." Anakin said trying to explain it as easily as he could.

"Ok. But what does have to do with Sola?" Ahsoka asked clearly confused.

"Don't worry little one. You'll understand it someday." Anakin said wisely.

Padmé suddenly appeared beside Ahsoka with a grim expression on her face.

"You alright?" Anakin asked looking up at the expression on his wife's face. He took her hands in his own.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Padmé said in a grim tone. She couldn't meet her husband's eyes. Ahsoka wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't want Sola to go so soon do you?" She said realising what was wrong.

"I thought she would stay a little longer. It's been the longest time since she hasn't been tempted to tease me about my love life. I forgot to add that in our earlier conversation." Padmé said glumly.

"That's it?" Anakin asked in a teasing tone.

Ahsoka gave her master the 'not now' look she had come up with during their many missions together.

"Sorry." Anakin said giving Ahsoka his 'damn it' look.

"I think I'm ready to go." Sola said emerging from her room with her bags in hand.

She looked over at her sister to see the glum expression on her face. "You alright?"

Ahsoka helped Padmé to her feet while Anakin headed over to Sola and helped her with the baggage.

"She doesn't want you to go." Ahsoka clarified.

"Oh, Padmé. I'll come to visit once and a while. Besides, you've got your Senator duties to tend to. You won't have time to miss me." Sola said as she went over to hug her sister.

"Come on you lot. Let's get to the landing bay. Ahsoka come help me with these." Anakin said breaking up the moment.

Ahsoka hurried to her master's side and grabbed the two leftover bags at Anakin's feet.

"Way to kill the moment, Anakin." Ahsoka muttered as she and Anakin headed for the doors of the apartment.

"We heard that!" Sola said loudly.

"Damn it!" Ahsoka muttered.

Padmé and Sola were that Ahsoka and Anakin's heels within seconds. They knew better then to trigger Anakin's temper. Padmé knew only too well of what Anakin's temper was capable of. She had been told of what his wrongdoings from Anakin himself. The massacre of an entire Tusken Raider village after the death of Anakin's mother, Shmi was a massive wake up call for Padmé to notice when Anakin was in a bad mood.

The walk down to the Coruscant landing bay was quiet. No one spoke a word. They were greeted by Captain Typho.

"Master Skywalker. Ahsoka," He said bowing his head to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Captain," Ahsoka and Anakin said in the same manner.

The captain then turned to Padmé and Sola.

"Miladies," he said bowing to them in the same manner he had with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Captain," the sisters said in the matter as their Jedi counterparts.

I'm ready to go, Captain." Sola said as she stepped forward taking two of her bags from Ahsoka.

"Very well, my lady." Typho said as he took Sola's other bags from Anakin.

Sola exited the ship and went over to bid farewell to Padmé and the Jedi.

"I hope you behave yourself while I'm gone," she said as she hugged Ahsoka.

"I'm sure Anakin will that into account," Ahsoka said with a giggle.

"I sure will."Anakin said as Sola went over to lightly punch him in the shoulder.

"As for you my dear sister, look out for Anakin and Ahsoka and they'll do the same for you. You chose the right man to marry. If you're happy, I'm happy for you." Sola said giving Padmé one last hug.

"Take care, Sola." Padmé said as Sola headed aboard her ship.

"I will. I won't say a word to our parents about you and Anakin. I'll keep it from Darred and the girls too." Sola said reassuringly.

Padmé stepped forward to stand beside Ahsoka.

Typho climbed aboard the ship and closed the ramp behind him. Anakin put an arm around Padmé as they and Ahsoka watched the ship descend toward Naboo.

_Please Review!_


	21. SEQUEL NOTICE!

**Please Note: ** This is not a chapter!

**SEQUEL NOTE**

Hi New Rules readers. Now in the Author's note on the last chapter I said I wouldn't write a sequel to New Rules but the other day an idea came to mind for a sequel. A dark sequel called _Fall from Darkness. _The summary will go something like this:

_Almost 3 months earlier Ahsoka found out about her Master's marriage to Padmé. When terror in battle erupts Ahsoka is sent to investigate only to go missing leaving Anakin anxious to find her._

What do you guys think?

Here's an extract from Chapter 1:

_Anakin slammed the apartment door shut with a bang._

_Padmé was in the living room talking to her sister Sola Naberrie and Naboo representative Jar-Jar Binks. Upon hearing the door slam, she excused herself from the conversation and went to see what the source of the noise was. She stopped halfway when she saw her glum looking husband coming toward her._

"_Padmé?" Sola called following her sister before Jar- Jar pulled her down back onto the sofa.  
_

"_I think shesa might needa space." He said._

_Padmé looked over at him with a thankful smile. She pushed Anakin back so he couldn't be seen._

"_Ani! What are you doing back? I thought you were fighting." Padmé said as she leapt into Anakin's arms._

"_I was." He said glumly._

_Padmé placed her hands on his face and was about to kiss him when she saw the saddened mask on his face._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Ahsoka's gone missing," Anakin said looking at her straight in the eye._

_Padmé's stomach flopped over in disbelief. She had formed a bond with Ahsoka that not even Anakin could understand._

How's the extract? If you have ideas or would like to voice your opinion on New Rules or its upcoming sequel, feel free to PM me.


End file.
